The Letter
by screamLove
Summary: Haruhi has a secret. A secret that the entire Host Club would know through a so-called 'Letter Conversation'. - NOW COMPLETE! -
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB :] I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, HIHI. (:**

* * *

Ootori Kyouya; Vice President of the Host Club, being referred to as 'Mother' by Tamaki, his best friend. Whatever Kyouya wants, Kyouya gets. He can acquire all the things he wants, even private information about a certain person. With this kind of power, knowing all the information about a certain individual, he would be able to use this as a threat if he knew that he was betrayed.

In the host club, he knew each members profile. He _thought_ he knew everything about them. But he was oh so wrong.

* * *

"See you all tomorrow!" Haruhi waved goodbye to her fellow club members.

"Bye!" The club members waved back at her except for one; Ootori Kyouya.

"Mother! Why didn't you wave goodbye to our sweet little daughter??" Tamaki questioned. He was displeased because he thought that 'mother' didn't care for their 'sweet daughter'.

"It's not yet the end of the world Tamaki. We'll still be able to see her tomorrow, unless she brings herself into an accident." Kyouya replied, not looking up from his laptop.

"My precious Haruhi?! In an accident!!?? THAT CAN'T BE!! Kyouya!!! Call the secret police!! Call an ambulance!! Call the fire brigade!! JUST CALL SOMEBODY!! MOOOTTHHEEERRRR!!!" Tamaki shouted. He was now out of control.

"Pfft – HAHAHAHA!! Fire brigade?! Hahaha!!" the twins laughed at their President's idiotic act.

"How can a fire brigade –" Hikaru started.

"Save Haruhi –" Kaoru replied.

"From an accident!?" they finished the sentence in unison. They were now laughing their heads off. Tamaki was now fuming, angered about the twins reaction.

"An apartment on fire." Mori spoke. Tamaki and the twins were now staring at him. The twins, realizing what he had meant, were now also on the brink of losing their sanity. They thought that their 'toy' would turn into ashes.

"Ne, everyone! Look what I've found! A paper with Haruhi's writing all over it!" Hunny exclaimed but he never left his eyes on the said paper.

"What is that Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya inquired, curious about the paper that Hunny was holding. He even stopped typing just to hear his senpai's reply.

Hunny's eyes turned into saucers. All of the club members also noticed their senpai's weird reaction. _What the hell is on that paper?_ All of the boys thought.

"Aside from us, I think someone knows Haru-chan's secret, and this someone knows Haru-chan very well." Hunny spoke after reading the paper.

"May I have a look at that paper Senpai?" Kyouya asked. _There's someone else here in Ouran who knows Haruhi better than us? Better than 'me'?_ He thought. He was quite surprised. He received the paper from Hunny and looked at it. _It's a letter_.

"I never thought that paper conversations are still in." Hikaru stated.

"Read the contents Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru requested.

Kyouya's eyes also turned into saucers. He never heard the request that Kaoru made. He was absolutely surprised about the content that was in the paper.

"Surprising Kyou-chan, isn't it?" Hunny spoke.

"What the hell is in that paper!?" Tamaki shouted. "Give me that!!" He snatched the paper from Kyouya and started to read the contents of the paper.

**The Letter**

G1: Hey Haruhi.

Haruhi: What do you want?

G1: Oh nothing. Hihi.

Haruhi: Spill.

G1: Spill what Haru?

Haruhi: Fine. Suit yourself. I'm not going to help you at all.

G1: Cruel woman. I thought you were my best friend!?

Haruhi: I am.

G1: Then, how come you're not helping me?!

Haruhi: Seriously Nanami, how can I help you if I don't know what's the problem? Sheesh.

"WAIT!" the twins shouted in unison.

"What?" Tamaki replied.

"Nanami and Haruhi _never_ talk during class. How can they be so close when they don't even talk at all?" Hikaru questioned.

"Keep reading Tama-chan." Hunny requested.

Nanami: Well, you see, I have dirt.

Haruhi: You have WHAT!? From whom?! Jeez Nanami, you're so troublesome.

"What does _dirt_ mean in female language?" Tamaki questioned. He was confused. He couldn't keep track of their conversation if he doesn't know what it means.

"Just keep reading Tama-chan." Hunny again spoke out.

Nanami: Ren.

Haruhi: You kissed REN!? O.O

Nanami: Yeah.

_Oh. So that's what dirt means. Impressive vocabularies._ Tamaki thought.

Haruhi: So, what's the problem?

Nanami: I like somebody else.

Haruhi: Such a troublesome woman. Who?

Nanami: Promise you won't tell?

Haruhi: Have you lost your sanity? We've been together since childhood.

"They were childhood friends?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Ssshh!" Hunny hissed.

Nanami: I'm sorry. It's one of your host club members.

Haruhi: I can guess. Ootori Kyouya, right?

Nanami: Sometimes, I have this weird feeling that you're some witch from another dimension Haruhi. All of your guesses are correct.

Haruhi: Whatever. I'm just good at guessing, I guess. Anyway, what's the problem with him?

Nanami: Help me?

Haruhi: About what?

Nanami: Kyouya.

Haruhi: What do you want me to do? Kill him and put him in your closet?

Nanami: You're a sadist!! Stop doing that!

Haruhi: Do what?

Nanami: That 'kill joke' of yours.

Haruhi: I never said it was a joke Nanami.

Nanami: So, you were serious about killing him?

"Wow Kyouya-senpai. What did you do to make Haruhi wanting to kill you?" Kaoru asked. Kyouya just shrugged. They continued reading.

Haruhi: No. Yes. Whatever. We're getting off-track from the real subject.

Nanami: Oh yeah! Well, since you two meet every day, would you mind introducing me to him?

Haruhi: Not a problem. That's the only thing that I'll have to do right?

Nanami: No! Help me Haruhi.

Haruhi: We've talked about this match-making strategy thing of yours Nanami. I'll only introduce you to him, that's it. You can designate him as many times as you want.

Nanami: You've never forgotten about that Haruhi, haven't you?

Haruhi: Who wouldn't?

Nanami: So, you're saying, you like that Ootori guy too?

Haruhi: I'm trying not to, which is starting to effect.

Nanami: Why can't you forget about what happened before Haru?

Haruhi: What's the point in this conversation Nanami?

Nanami: Forget about the past Haru.

"What happened?" Tamaki and the twins asked together. They were very curious as to what happened to Haruhi before.

"Just read. Sheesh." Hunny explained.

Haruhi: Let's exchange places then. Let's see if you can forget.

Nanami: Okay, I understand.

Haruhi: I hope you do.

Nanami: I understand the part wherein you become the bridge between a man and a woman and then you later realize that you love the guy. You had the chance before Haru, why didn't you just admit?

Haruhi: He's happy with her anyway. He sees me as his sister and his best friend.

Nanami: Such a martyr Haru.

Haruhi: When I introduced her to him, I instantly knew that he likes her just from the look in his eye.

Nanami: That's when you gave up?

Haruhi: Nope. When he asked me to help him with her, that's when I gave up.

"Haruhi had a guy as her best friend and she fell _in love_?!" Hikaru exclaimed. He was very shocked with the contents on the paper. He kept on reading.

Nanami: Why didn't you just refuse?

Haruhi: I want him to be happy.

Nanami: That's all?

Haruhi: Yep.

Nanami: Wow. You're selfless Haru. Any guy who would become your boyfriend would be very lucky to have you.

"My sweet daughter will NEVER have a boyfriend! I will not allow it!" Tamaki shouted. He didn't like the response of Nanami.

"Shut up Tono!" the twins hissed.

Haruhi: I don't care.

Nanami: So, you're being careful around Kyouya right now?

Haruhi: Yep. Thank the heavens he's doing the part that I wished for him to do.

Nanami: What?

Haruhi: Only talking to me when needed.

Nanami: So, what you're trying to say is that, you and Kyouya are not close?

Haruhi: Nope.

Nanami: I see. I'm sorry Haru.

Haruhi: Oh no, it's okay Nanami. You didn't even know. No problem. Just do what I say, designate him any time you want.

Nanami: I change my mind.

Haruhi: Why?

Nanami: Stop being selfless Haru. Just for now. Try to be friends with him.

Haruhi: We are.

Nanami: I mean, close friends.

Haruhi: I doubt that.

Nanami: You wouldn't know if you wouldn't try, right?

Haruhi: I know.

Nanami: Then, confess to him.

Haruhi: My feelings are not that strong Nanami.

"Just when did Haruhi develop feelings for you Senpai? Did you do anything?" Hikaru asked Kyouya.

"Please try to understand what you have just read Hikaru." Kyouya replied while staring at the window. _Hikaru's right. Just when did she develop such feelings for me?_

Nanami: Well, make them strong then. :D

Haruhi: Then? What do I get? Heart ache? I'd rather not Nanami. I'm out of his league.

Nanami: You know, if you could revert back to your true appearance, you could sweep him off his feet just by passing in front of him. Haha!

Haruhi: No thanks.

"True appearance?" Tamaki questioned. _Haruhi has two faces?!_ He thought. He didn't understand what Nanami meant about Haruhi's 'true appearance'.

"That's what we don't know." Kyouya spoke.

"The Ootori has lost his touch." The twins spoke in unison.

Nanami: You don't trust them yet?

Haruhi: It's not that.

"Of course Haruhi trusts us!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"The question is; what does Haruhi have to trust us for?" Hunny spoke while eating his cake.

Nanami: So, you do trust them?

Haruhi: Yes.

Nanami: Show yourself to them.

Haruhi: No.

Nanami: What's the issue then?

Haruhi: Just, not now.

Nanami: What's the matter with telling them, Miss Hanazono Fujioka Haruhi?

Haruhi: None.

"Haruhi's a _Hanazono_?!" Tamaki and the twins exclaimed in unison. They were very shocked. They knew that the Hanazono Family is one of the most influential families in Japan and is ranked second as the World's Richest Family.

"Haruhi dropped her surname and replaced it with her middle name." Kyouya spoke again. _Why is she hiding this from us? And what is Nanami talking about Haruhi's 'true appearance'?_

"But why? If I were her, I would never drop it." Hikaru commented.

_Why is Haruhi hiding so much from us? Doesn't she trust us at all?_ Tamaki thought sadly.

"Tono, are you okay? You've been quiet for quite a while now." Kaoru asked with concern.

"Yes yes. I'm fine. I was just taken by surprise with this new information." Tamaki explained.

"Well, who wouldn't?" The twins replied in unison.

Nanami: So, spill everything already.

Haruhi: You know what, class is gonna end in 15 minutes. We lost track of the main subject in here which was supposed to be Kyouya-senpai. We can talk about this tomorrow.

Nanami: Where?

Haruhi: Just here in Ouran. 10AM.

Nanami: 'gotcha.

**End of letter conversation**

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this." Tamaki spoke. His brain still couldn't process everything that he had just read. Everything was just too much for him to handle.

"How Tono?" Kaoru asked. Curious to their king's plan.

"Let's follow them tomorrow." Tamaki spoke with such a serious tone and with a serious face.

"Tamaki, remember that she's a Hanazono." Kyouya said. "Just because she dropped her last name doesn't mean that she can't have all the power she needs." Kyouya added.

"He's right Tama-chan. We can't just follow her anywhere." Hunny agreed to Kyouya's explanation.

"But we used to follow her before." Hikaru joined in.

"Yeah. Nothing ever happened to us." Kaoru added.

"You do have a point there." Kyouya thought. _We still need to be careful._ Kyouya massaged his temples. Even he was starting to get a headache from all the information he just found out.

"I do have a plan, but this plan may take a while." Hunny spoke.

"What is it Hunny-senpai?" Tamaki questioned. Even Tamaki was getting impatient about everything.

"We just have to wait for Haru-chan to trust us all." He replied.

"But that would probably take years!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We know but I think it's the best way than forcing ourselves to know the real Haru-chan. What if she finds out that we've been digging at her past? God knows what will happen to all of us." Hunny explained. "She probably has her reasons why she kept these things from us." He added.

"In my point of view, the subject really does seem to be very private." Kyouya spoke again. "From the looks of it, something disastrous has happened."

"It seems like it." Hikaru said.

"But it still gets on your nerves, doesn't it?" Kaoru asked.

"It does." Kyouya replied. _It's nerve-wrecking._

"So, what do we do now?" Tamaki asked, quite pissed off that they couldn't do anything.

"We wait." Mori finally spoke.

* * *

**Chapter two is gonna come up soon! It won't be **_**that**_** long! I promise! :D I just need to get some sleep and I'll post chapter two probably by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Haha! **

**I hope you enjoyed my story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter guys! :D**

* * *

At the Suoh Mansion:

Tamaki was pacing back and forth across his room. _I don't wanna wait for 'years'! _Tamaki thought, clearly, he was getting impatient. _What do I have to do?_ Tamaki was thinking of a plan just to know Haruhi's true identity. _Crap, this 'creating a plan' thing isn't my thing at all! Wait._ He sprinted towards his cellular phone and dialed his best friend's number. After a couple of rings,

"Kyouyaa!" Tamaki shouted.

"_What is it that you want Tamaki" _

"Kyouya, I think you know what I really want."

"_I think that's the same thing for everyone Tamaki."_

"Even you Kyouya?"

"_Yes. Even me. I have a plan Tamaki. So, listen closely. I won't repeat this twice, got that?"_

"Yes sir!!" Tamaki was jumping up and down. He was sure that his best friends' plan wouldn't fail.

* * *

At Ouran Academy:

"Oi Haruhi! You're 7 minutes late!" Nanami was waving her hands high so that Haruhi could see her.

"I'm sorry Nanami." Haruhi was now running towards Nanami. "Father asked me to buy something for him." She added.

"It's okay. So, where to?" Nanami asked.

"Anywhere." Haruhi replied.

"Let's eat!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Where?"

"The one across that pink boutique."

"Too expensive Nanami."

"C'mon. Nothing is expensive for a Hanazono, right? You've got trillions of money in your bank account Haru. With that attitude of yours, I am very sure that one day, you'll become the richest woman in the world. You don't spend a lot like other rich people do."

"That's because I value my money Nanami."

"Let's go then."

Nanami and Haruhi were walking slowly, taking their time to reach the restaurant. After a couple of minutes of walking, the two reached their destination. They took a seat in a private corner and ordered desserts. Before they could even start talking, a waiter came to their table and placed two glasses of water and a small flower vase. When the waiter left, they started talking;

"So, let's finish what we talked about yesterday Haru." Nanami started.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Haruhi replied with a deadpan expression. She was not interested in these things.

"About you." Nanami's face was now serious.

"What about me?" Haruhi drank the water that the waiter gave them.

"Haruhi, when will you open up your heart?"

"I don't know."

"I want _all_ of your answers Haruhi. You're playing safe here just by saying you don't know."

"You haven't even asked the question 'Why?' Nanami." Haruhi replied. She definitely was not enjoying this conversation. She was blaming herself for even mentioning to Nanami in the letter that they could just finish their conversation yesterday.

"Why?" Nanami followed.

"I hate feeling pain Nanami. That's it." Haruhi was now looking down somewhere. She couldn't face Nanami. She was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down.

"Oh Haruhi." Nanami placed her hand on top of Haruhi's.

"I am very sure Nanami that you remember the day when that girl, Hikaru, said that she and Kei were now a couple because of me. You remember what happened, right Nanami?" Haruhi's voice broke. She was now crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't hold back Haru. Just let it all out." Nanami advised. She stood up from her seat, walked towards Haruhi, and hugged her. She felt sorry about her best friend.

Haruhi cried on her best friend's shoulder. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling down from her eyes.

"That's it, good girl. Just let it all out. I'll always be here for you Haru." Nanami spoke softly against Haruhi's ear.

"Tha-tha-thank y-y-youu Na-nanami."Haruhi stuttered. Her face and eyes were red from crying but she felt a little better. Nanami took her hands from Haruhi's back and went back to take her seat.

"You know Haru," Nanami started.

"What?" Haruhi was wiping her face with tissue. She was sure that her face looked like crap.

"Not all the guys that you fell in love with will reciprocate your feelings."

"I know." Haruhi was looking down at her hands.

"I know that it hurts in your part because you and Kei were together in all of your middle school years."

"Didn't you feel hurt when Yano-senpai hadn't returned your feelings?" Haruhi questioned. She wanted to know what her best friend felt when someone she liked hadn't reciprocated her feelings.

"It did hurt, but not that much Haruhi." She replied with a small smile on her face.

"Why? Didn't you like him?"

"I never expected that he would like me at all. In your case Haru, you fell for him, you fell really really hard. And I know it's hard to not like him at all because the two of you stick together like glue!"

"But, I wasn't also expecting that Kei would like me also."

"Haruhi," Nanami stared into her best friend's eyes. "Just what did you feel when you were in love with Kei?"

"I really don't know Nanami. All I know is that I love him, that's all." Haruhi couldn't look straight into her best friend's eyes.

"What were your thoughts about him Haruhi?" Nanami questioned again.

"What do you mean by thoughts about him?" she lifted one eyebrow. Haruhi didn't know what she meant.

"I mean, uhh, have you ever thought about being his girlfriend before?"

"No. I told you, I'm just his best friend. That's all, nothing else."

"But you wanted him to stay by your side?"

"…" Haruhi couldn't reply. She was thinking hard about Nanami's question.

"I take that as a yes Haruhi?" Nanami spoke.

"Maybe." She replied.

"That's quite normal Haruhi."

"How is that normal when all it brings is pain?!" Haruhi exclaimed. She was pissed. She doesn't know why but anger just suddenly filled up her brain.

"Really Haruhi, when it comes to academics, you're smart. But when it comes down to these issues, you're clueless." Nanami commented.

"Well I'm sorry for not studying about this topic. I don't even know which category this topic falls." Haruhi replied with a sarcastic tone.

"You can't keep holding yourself back just because of the past Haru." Nanami just dismissed her best friend's sarcastic reply.

"I'm not holding back."

"Then why are you holding back in liking Kyouya??"

"I don't know." Haruhi was now looking down again. _I really don't even know the answer to that question Nanami._

"You're scared aren't you?" Nanami leaned on the chair. "Scared about being rejected?"

"Now you are the witch. Guessing things correctly." Haruhi replied with a small smile on her face. She remembered Nanami calling her a 'witch' just because she can guess things correctly.

"If he rejects you, that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world Haruhi. For Christ's sake Haruhi, you're still 15! You're young and beautiful and –" Nanami was already blabbering about her best friend's beautiful inside and out nature.

"I get it Nanami, I get it. For short, I'm still young to give up." Haruhi interrupted Nanami's speech.

"Yes! You can still explore the entire world if you want. You can –"

"Nanami, I get your point. Stop with the long speeches already."

"I am serious here Haru. I know that –"

"I know that you're serious Nanami! Now stop already!" Haruhi was getting irritated with Nanami's speeches.

"I'm not even finished yet! Just listen so that I can stop, get it??" Nanami replied.

Haruhi waved her hand, signaling Nanami to continue with her speech.

"I know that you're trying to run away Haru, but no matter where you go, you'd still be able to feel pain in your heart. You'd feel pain when you lose your job, or when your cat died, or when –"

"That's impossible. Cat's make my life miserable." Haruhi interrupted again.

"Will you just let me finish?"

"Yes."

"You'll also feel pain when someone very close to you will die. You can't keep running away from everything Haruhi." Nanami was staring into Haruhi's eyes. She could see that her best friend was contemplating about something. She continued,

"Hell, if running away from those things associated with pain in the heart were possible, that would exactly be on top of my options. But it's not. You have to face what's in front of you and learn. Learn that you can't have all the things you want in your life." She paused, waiting for an answer from her best friend, but she never got one. All she saw was tears streaming down her cheeks again. She took a tissue from her purse and wiped Haruhi's tears away but the tears never went away. The tears kept falling down from her eyes. She was shocked that Haruhi was not doing anything about it. Her best friend was just sitting there with her hands on her lap, her eyes focused on what's in front of her. She looked like she was paralyzed or something. She shook her shoulder a little, "Haruhi, are you okay? Were you listening to what I was saying?" She questioned.

"I was." Haruhi's eyes looked directly into Nanami's eyes. "I think I got all the pieces together Nanami." Haruhi took her handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"What you're trying to tell me is that I've got to move on. Move forward. That's what you're trying to tell me." Haruhi explained.

"Nice shot Haru." Nanami was now smiling pleasantly. She was happy that her best friend got her point. _I knew it. She just needs to realize. She really is clueless about these things._

"Thank you Nanami." Haruhi stood up from her seat, walked towards Nanami and hugged her. Haruhi was smiling, which her best friend couldn't see. She was thankful that she had Nanami as her best friend, although nobody knew that she and Nanami were best friends. They decided to keep it as a secret since Haruhi joined the Host Club.

"Are you now enlightened my dear friend?" Nanami asked.

"Very." Haruhi replied with a giggle. She went back to her seat and stared at their table. "Since when did the waiters serve our desserts?" She was confused. _Why didn't we notice?_

"Maybe we were so into our conversation that we hadn't noticed them serving our desserts." Nanami chuckled.

"Better eat up then." Haruhi smiled.

The rest of their conversation was just about the activities that happened in Ouran. They never reverted back to their previous topic. So, when the desserts were all eaten up, Haruhi paid for the expenses. The two separated ways when they got out from the restaurant.

* * *

The waiter who placed the small flower vase in Haruhi's table took it again. He went in the kitchen room and opened another door that led to a basement. When he reached the basement,

"Here's the vase Sir." The waiter said.

"Thank you so much for cooperating with this." The unknown man replied.

"It's a pleasure Sir."

* * *

**I have a feeling that you people already know who's behind this scheme. Haha! Chapter 3 will be next! Wee! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE!! HAHA! XD**

* * *

At the Ootori Mansion:

"Uhh, how about now Kyouya?" Tamaki asked for the umpteenth time. Tamaki was overjoyed when Kyouya told him that his plan was successful. They got _some_ of the information they needed, like the name of the boy that Haruhi loved before and the name of the girl that the guy loved. Thanks to the secret police forces of the Ootori, they were able to follow the two young women that morning. And thanks to the inventors of gadgets, they were able to put a small speaker on the small flower vase that recorded all of their conversations.

"Tamaki, getting information of a certain person is not that easy. Choose; you sit down on my couch and wait or you keep asking me and then I kick you out of my house?" Kyouya replied with an irritated voice.

"I'll stick with the former." Tamaki silently sat down onto his best friend's couch. He didn't want to anger the 'Shadow King'.

"How long will that take Kyou-chan?" Hunny spoke. He too, was also starting to get impatient. He wants to know the guy who broke Haruhi's heart.

"30 minutes or so. I'm still hacking through the school's computer security system." Kyouya replied.

"At least we don't have to wait for another hour." Kaoru spoke while playing PSP.

"I wonder what this guy looks like." Hikaru said. He was laying on Kyouya's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Kaoru stopped playing and looked at his brother. "Knowing Haruhi, he must be very handsome. She wasn't even affected by our charms."

"Kyouya-senpai has a little effect on Haruhi though." Hikaru spoke with a little hint of jealousy. "I wonder what he did. He's the 'Shadow King' after all." He scoffed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru reprimanded his elder brother.

"I assure you Hikaru, I didn't do anything to Haruhi. I only talk to her whenever she needs to be reminded." Kyouya replied.

"What about your meetings with Haruhi after the host club activities eh??" Hikaru argued.

"Like I said, I only talk to her whenever she needs to be reminded."

"What do you say to her?"

"I remind her about her debt. I report everything that has been added to her debt. I also give her a report on the decrease of her debt."

"Are you sure?? I'm sure that's not the only thing you do to her whenever the two of you are alone! Why does Haruhi have a bad taste in guys?! Sheesh!! I should teach her about –"

"Hikaru!! Hurry up! You should see this!!" Kaoru screamed. His eyes were focused on Kyouya's laptop.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

"One of your questions will now be answered Hikaru." Kaoru replied. Hikaru looked at Kyouya's laptop. He was stunned. The guy that Haruhi loved before looked _a lot_ like Ootori Kyouya, minus the glasses. "That's the reason why Haruhi likes Kyouya-senpai? Just because of the looks?" Hikaru exclaimed. Even Kyouya himself couldn't believe his eyes. This 'Kei' guy looked a lot like him. He was like his twin brother.

"We don't really know. We can't make assumptions Hika-chan." Hunny explained.

"This is not enough Kyouya." Tamaki finally spoke from his long silence.

"I know. There is still much to do." Kyouya replied. "We still have a long way to go." Kyouya massaged his temples, trying to think of another plan. "We seem to be stuck." He added.

"I agree." Kaoru commented.

"So, what else is left?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyouya, can you research about the Hanazono Family?" Tamaki asked. He was also trying to think of a plan.

"I tried while I was waiting for the two to finish their conversation back at the restaurant but nothing came up. It seems that all of the information about their family has been deleted or something." Kyouya replied.

"That just proves the power of the Hanazono Family." Hikaru commented. All of them went silent. They don't know what step to take next. Even the almighty Kyouya has no idea.

_What else is left to do Kyouya? Think!_ Kyouya thought. He was starting to get a headache from this. He was snapped out of his thinking when somebody touched his left shoulder. He looked up and saw Mori-senpai holding out a piece of crumpled paper.

"What's this Senpai?" Kyouya asked.

"The letter." Mori replied.

"What do you want me to do with it?

"Tell Haruhi the truth."

"What truth?" Kyouya was confused.

"Kyou-chan, we tell Haru-chan the truth. We tell her that we saw this piece of paper back at the Third Music Room." Hunny spoke, telling Kyouya Mori's intention.

"Are you insane!?" Hikaru exclaimed. "We're gonna get killed!!"

"Of course you're gonna get killed! YOU found the paper and YOU read it!!" Tamaki pointed at the twins.

"How about you Tono, .." Hikaru asked.

"You're not gonna get killed too?" Kaoru finished his elder brothers' sentence.

"Of course not! I'm her father!!" Tamaki pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Wrong." The twins said in unison.

"Why??" Tamaki asked.

"Who took the paper, …" Hikaru started.

"From Kyouya-senpai's hands?" Kaoru finished. The twins were wearing their evil grins.

"I-I d-did." Tamaki stuttered. His hands were now shaking.

"And who was holding the paper, …" Kaoru started again.

"While the rest of us were reading?" Hikaru finished.

"MOOOTTTHHHHEEERRRRR!!!! THE DEVIL TWINS ARE PICKING ON ME AGAIN!!!" Tamaki exclaimed. He held onto Kyouya's arms like he was falling from a bottomless hole.

"Get off of me Tamaki." Kyouya was contemplating about Mori's suggestion. He didn't even bother scolding Tamaki for growing mushrooms on his room.

While the twins were picking on Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori were silent.

"Kyou-chan?" Hunny broke the silence between the three of them.

"Yes, Senpai?" Kyouya replied.

"Do you like Haru-chan?"

"P-pa-pardon Senpai?" Kyouya was taken aback by his Senpai's question. _What's he thinking?_

"Do you like Haru-chan?" Hunny repeated.

"Do I like Haruhi?"

"Yes. Do you Kyou-chan?"

_Do I? _He was now thinking hard. _Well, she is interesting after all. Way too different from all the girls I've known. She's also cute with that smile of hers. _

"I'm not really sure Senpai." Kyouya replied.

"Tell us when you're sure about your feelings Kyou-chan." Hunny replied.

"What's the plan senpai?"

"When you're done with thinking, we tell Haru-chan the truth. You also do your part in telling Haru-chan about what you really feel." Hunny explained.

"What do I say?" Kyouya asked.

"WAIT!!!" Tamaki shouted. "What did you say Kyouya???" He inquired.

"I said, 'What do I exactly tell her?'." Kyouya repeated.

"Wow. This is unbelievable." The twins said again in unison.

"The Shadow King, …" Hikaru started.

"Is at a loss, …" Kaoru replied.

"For words." The twins ended their sentence in unison.

"Anyway, think about it Kyou-chan, ne?" Hunny spoke with a smile on his face.

"Hai, senpai."

"Now, let us all go home and eat cake!!" Hunny was now jumping up and down, excited to go home to eat cake.

"What does Kyouya-senpai, …" Kaoru started.

"Have to think about?" Hikaru finished.

"In the limo." Mori finally spoke again.

"Well, see you tomorrow Kyou-chan!" Hunny waved goodbye to Kyouya.

"Goodbye Mother!!" Tamaki waved at his best friend.

"See ya Shadow King!" The twins said.

"Bye." Kyouya replied, shutting his door. _Finally, peace and quiet._ Kyouya went straight to his bed and lay down. He was pondering about Hunny's question; did he like Fujioka Haruhi? No, wait. 'Hanazono' Fujioka Haruhi. Kyouya thought about how Haruhi had been treating him very well even though they weren't that close. He remembered the incident at the beach. He was supposed to teach her a lesson. His objective was to make her scream, but it didn't happen. All he got was, _"Kyouya-senpai wouldn't do this. He won't get any merits from doing this to me."_ That was the first time the 'Shadow King' was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected that kind of response from her. _"That's rather interesting view Haruhi."_ That was his reply. The next words Haruhi said made Kyouya stiffen at that time, _"Kyouya-senpai is nice. Caring, in his own subtle ways."_ He never thought that another person would be able to see right through him. _How can someone intelligent be perceptive and stupid at the same time?_ He laughed at the thought. Intelligent, in terms of academics. Perceptive, the way she was able to see right through him and to be able to differentiate the twins. Stupid, well, her lack of self-consciousness in gender. He can remember the expression on Haruhi's face every time he would tell her that he added thousands of yens in her debt just because she broke something. _Priceless._ He thought. But what he truly enjoyed about Haruhi was her natural smile. That's why she was called as the 'natural type' in the host club because everything about her is natural. She doesn't fake a smile towards her designators. When she feels concerned towards one of her designators, she _is_ concerned. She doesn't lie anything about her, except that she hides the fact that she's a girl. She can also be blunt sometimes, speaking out whatever is inside her head. But he finds it interesting. _Would there be another Haruhi in this entire world?_ He closed his eyes and tried to look for the answer. When his eyes opened, he had finally decided what he was going to say to Haruhi.

* * *

**Chapter three is done! Whew! Two chapters made in one day. Haha! Chapter Four is up next! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter FOUR guys! I hope you'll enjoy this one (: **

**From ****anikae****: Thank you so much for all the reviews! :] This story is still my second fanfic. [:**

* * *

Haruhi woke up from her sleep feeling groggy. She was not able to get enough sleep last night because she had too much on her mind. _Damn you Nanami._ She cursed her best friend for corrupting her brain. Since their talk at the restaurant last Saturday, she was not able to think straight. She kept thinking about her three options last night, (a.) She confesses to Kyouya the she likes him O.O, (b.) She would just 'secretly' like Kyouya , and (c.) She would just have to move forward and accept the facts. _Come to think of it, I've been doing option (b.) for quite some time already. So, scratch that from the list._ She stood up from her futon and went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. _Stop thinking about this Haruhi._ She reminded herself. _This is not gonna help in your class today._ So, she went back to her usual routine. When she stepped out from her apartment, "ACHOO!!". _Oh no, not now._

* * *

During her class hours, she was feeling sleepy. _Stupid cold, making my life miserable._ She couldn't concentrate much on her sensei's lessons because of her cold and drowsiness. Good thing Kaoru was kind enough to give her his entire pack of tissue.

"Haruhi," the twins called out.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a cold?" the twins asked.

"I don know. Maybe id becod I don get enough sleep."

"You better take good care of yourself Haruhi." Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah. Tono will definitely throw a fit if he found out that you're sick." Hikaru agreed to his younger brother's statement.

"I'm dory." Haruhi lowered her head. She was now feeling quite dizzy.

"Aww Haruhi!! KAWAIIII!!!" the twins hugged her and rubbed their cheeks against her cheeks.

Haruhi smirked. "You'd definitely get infected. I'm a virus for now you know."

"It's okay." The twins spoke in unison. "We drink vitamins everyday."

"Dat's good to know." Haruhi smiled and went out of the classroom to go to the Third Music Room. The twins were quite surprised of Haruhi's reaction.

"She needs to get sick more often." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed. "She's being nice."

"And cute." Hikaru added.

The twins went out of the classroom together and also went to the Third Music Room.

* * *

When Haruhi stepped into the music room, "ACHOO!!" she sneezed.

"My darling Haruhi!! Are you sick?!" Tamaki ran towards Haruhi and held both of her shoulders.

"Seems like it senpai." Haruhi took one tissue from her bag and wiped her nose.

Tamaki, still holding Haruhi's shoulder, looked back and shouted, "MOTHER!! OUR DAUGHTER IS SICK!!".

Hunny, who was eating his cake, suddenly dropped his fork. "Eh!? Haru-chan's sick?!" Even the stoic Mori turned his head and looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked like a child. Her nose was red because of her cold and her eyes were sparkling because of watery eyes. _She looked like she was crying._ Kyouya thought.

"Haruhi," Kyouya spoke, walking towards the sick Haruhi.

"Yed?" Haruhi replied.

"I will have to add a 300,000 yen to your debt."

"Why?" Haruhi tilted her head to one side. _She's cute._ Kyouya thought.

"You're sick. You can't infect our customers with your bacteria's."

"I dow. I'm dory." Haruhi lowered her head.

"Awww!! My darling Haruhi is sooo cute!! Don't worry!!! Daddy will take good care of you!!" Tamaki gave his 'darling daughter' a hug from the back.

"Dank you senpai." Haruhi smiled. "Cad I stay id d dining room Kyouya-sedpai?" She inquired.

"Of course Haruhi."

With that, Haruhi went straight to the dining room.

"Haru-chan's being awfully nice today, isn't she?" Hunny asked.

"She didn't even bother to tell Tono to stop hugging her." Hikaru spoke. The twins were standing behind Mori.

Hunny, Mori and Kyouya looked back. "Since when did you two come in here?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, we've been here for 3 minutes." The twins replied.

* * *

Sigh. _I wonder why she got sick._ Kyouya was typing onto his laptop, but he was not quite focused on the screen. His mind was wandering off to a certain girl who's in the dining room. "ACHOO!" he heard her sneeze. He stood up from his seat and went to the dining room.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Kyouya inquired. He looked at the girl who was now lying down on the couch.

"…" Kyouya got no response from the brunette, but he could see her chest going up and down. _She's asleep._

Kyouya slowly walked towards her, when he reached the couch, he sat at the edge. He looked at her face and he could see drops of sweat from her forehead. _What the..?_ He was shocked. He took a tissue from the box and wiped Haruhi's face and Kyouya put his palm on Haruhi's forehead. _Jesus!! She's burning!!_ He mentally shouted. He immediately stood up and took Haruhi in his hands bridal style and went out of the dining room. When he stepped out of the dining room, one of the girls shouted Haruhi's name, which made everyone in the room look at Haruhi, who was dangling from the 'Shadow King's' arms. He never bothered to stop and look, he just kept moving towards the doors.

"HARUHI!!" Tamaki immediately went straight to his daughter. "What happened Kyouya??"

"Haruhi has a fever Tamaki. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to bring Haruhi to the infirmary. Go back to your customers Tamaki."

"I'll be the one to –" Tamaki was cut off when Kyouya slammed the door in front of his face.

"Ne, Takashi, will Haru-chan be okay?" Hunny's eyes were full of tears. Mori patted Hunny's head, telling him that she will be okay. "I think Kyou-chan has finally realized his feelings, ne, Takashi?"

"Ahh." Mori replied.

* * *

In the infirmary:

"Ootori-san," the nurse from the infirmary called him.

"Hai?" Kyouya went straight to the room where Haruhi was lying.

"I think your friend here needs to take a few days off. He has a high fever." The nurse gave Kyouya a clipboard.

"If his fever doesn't go down by tomorrow, he needs to go to a hospital to be checked."

"Thank you nurse."

The nurse gave Kyouya a reassuring smile and left him in the room. Kyouya looked at Haruhi. Sweat is starting to form again on her forehead. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Haruhi's forehead. _She needs to get changed._ By the time he removed his hand from her forehead, he heard Tamaki shouting.

"HARUHIII!!!!" the King of the Host Club shouted.

"If you wake up Haruhi, I'm going to make you pay all of her medical needs." Kyouya spoke in a murderous tone.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki squeaked.

"Is Haruhi okay?" the twins spoke.

"Not really." Kyouya replied.

"Why?" Hunny spoke.

"If her fever doesn't go down by tomorrow, she needs to be reported to a hospital."

"Why is my daughter becoming so sickly!?!?" Tamaki's eyes were now filled up with tears. "Mother, what are we supposed to do?!" Tamaki was now hugging Kyouya.

"Father..We just have to let our 'daughter' rest." Kyouya didn't bother to pry Tamaki off of him.

"So. Noisy."

The entire club members went stiff. They could sense a murderous aura. They could feel the sudden drop of temperature inside the room.

"H-h-ha-haruhi da-darling." Tamaki stuttered. "Yo-you sh-sh-should g-g-go b-back t-t-t-to s-sl-sleep."

"How. Can. I. So. Noisy." The club members could see Haruhi's red chakra flaming all over her.

"She's scarier…" Hikaru started, his hands were all over Kaoru body.

"Than Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru finished. His hands too were all over his elder brother's body.

"Uwaaaah!! Haru-chan's scary!!" Hunny hid behind Mori's back.

"Haruhi," Kyouya called.

"What." Haruhi gave Kyouya a look that could make a thousand men beg for their lives. If looks could kill, he would've been a corpse right now.

"You need to go back to sleep." Kyouya resisted the urge to shiver. _This is unbelievable._

"All of you better shut up." Haruhi said. She plopped down back to the bed and went back to sleep. The temperature went back up high. The members were now feeling hot. They had to fan themselves with their hands.

"For a moment there, I thought I was gonna die." Hikaru broke the silence, but his voice was low.

"I think it's best to leave this room." Kyouya spoke.

All of the club members nodded and left the room as quietly as they can.

"Is she an AB blood type?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope. She's an O." Kyouya answered.

"Oh." The twins said.

"So, what do we do now Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked who was now on top of Mori's shoulders.

"I'll wait for Haruhi to wake up. You guys can go." He replied.

"Oh no. We can't do that!!" Hikaru spoke with a lot of anger in his voice. "You're going to be left _alone_ with Haruhi _again_!"

"All of you can go home except the Father and Mother, right Mother?" Tamaki was smiling towards Kyouya, expecting him to agree with his statement.

"Okay!! Let us all go home then!! Takashi? Will you please?" Hunny requested. Mori put Hunny back down to the floor. Mori immediately took hold of the twins and Tamaki. "Ahh."

"Thank you senpai." Kyouya said.

"No problem Kyou-chan! Take care of Haru-chan, ne?" Hunny waved towards Kyouya and closed the door behind him.

Kyouya walked back towards Haruhi's room. He opened the door and saw Haruhi sitting on a stool near an open window.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Haruhi?" Kyouya walked towards Haruhi. He touched her forehead. "Haruhi, your fever is not going down." Haruhi replied with a nod. "Let's bring you to a hospital." Without saying anything, Haruhi stood up. _What's wrong with her?_ Kyouya was now concerned. He walked beside Haruhi. "Haruhi, are you okay?" She only shook her head. "Do you feel weird?" She nodded. "What do you feel?" He inquired. "Lightheaded." Was her only reply. After a couple of seconds, her vision blurred and she could feel herself falling towards the floor. She could even feel that someone was holding her to prevent her from falling further. After that, everything went black.

* * *

Kyouya was able to catch Haruhi from falling. _She's very sick!!_ He fished his phone out from his pocket and called his chauffeur. He took Haruhi in bridal style _again_ and went straight to Ouran's front gate where his limo will be waiting.

Kyouya was now striding fast towards the limo that was waiting for him at the front gate. When the chauffeur saw his young master carrying someone unconscious in his arms, he instantly knew where they were going next. "To the Ootori hospital Kyouya-sama?" "Yes, and make it fast." He requested.

When they reached the hospital, Kyouya took Haruhi in his arms and brought her to the ER.

"Ootori-sama, please wait in the lounging room." A nurse spoke to him.

"You better make sure that _that_ girl inside that room will be fine or else I'll fire all of you." His words were like venom to the nurse's ears.

"Hai, Ootori-sama." The nurse immediately went back to the ER to accommodate Haruhi.

After a couple of minutes,

"Ah, Ootori-san," A doctor called out to him.

"Is my friend okay?" Kyouya inquired. He was anxious.

"Oh, that girl was your friend? I thought she was your girlfriend." The doctor chuckled. _Not yet. Not yet._ Kyouya thought. "Well, she has a high fever. She needs lots of rest. That's all she needs." The doctor gave Kyouya a reassuring smile. "She's at room 502 Ootori-san."

Kyouya bowed down. "Thank you doctor."

Kyouya immediately went straight to an elevator and pressed the number 5. When he reached fifth floor, he looked for Haruhi's room. When he did, he saw Haruhi sleeping in the bed. Her school uniform was hanged beside her bed. She was in hospital clothes. He took a few steps closer towards Haruhi. He examined Haruhi's face. _She looks like a vampire._ He thought. Her skin was very pale. He reached for Haruhi's hands that were on her stomach. _Her hands are even cold, just like a vampire._ He chuckled lowly, making sure that Haruhi won't be able to hear him. Kyouya looked at his wrist watch. It was already 7:45. He needs to go home. _I'll just assign a nurse to keep an eye on Haruhi._ He pressed a red button that was on top of Haruhi's bed, it created a buzzing sound. After a couple of seconds, someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Is there anything you need Ootori-sama?" the nurse inquired.

"Yes. I need a nurse who could keep an eye on Haruhi." He requested.

"Yes Ootori-sama." The nurse complied and closed the door. After a couple of minutes, the nurse went back to the room bringing with her a nurse.

"Ootori-sama, this is the nurse that will be taking care of Fujioka-sama."

"Good evening Ootori-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you." The nurse bowed down.

"Likewise." Kyouya fixed his glasses and started, "I want you to make sure that Haruhi will be able to drink the medicines that were prescribed to her. If she needs something, you get it for her. Don't make her move around. If she insists, tell her that I'm the one who asked you to do these things for her. You got that?" Kyouya spoke in a business-like manner.

"Hai, Ootori-sama." The nurse replied.

"Good. When she wakes up, give her dinner. That's all." Kyouya added.

"Hai, Ootori-sama."

"You better do your jobs properly." He spoke. With that, he called for his chauffeur and left Haruhi's room. He made a mental note that he'll visit Haruhi before he goes to school tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Phoo. I think this chapter is quite long and boring. I'm sorry!! :'[**

**Chapter five will be coming up! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE! ;D**

* * *

Kyouya immediately woke up when he heard the first alarm of his alarm clock. _The things I do for love_. He chuckled at that thought. He was still feeling sleepy but then, he needs to go to the hospital early. He looked at his digital clock beside his bed. It was still 5:30AM. He lifted himself off from the bed and groggily walked towards his bathroom. Kyouya took his time inside the shower, washing off the sleepiness that's fogging in his head. When he stepped out of the shower, he immediately dressed himself in his school uniform. He went downstairs for breakfast. Some of the servants at the Ootori mansion were quite surprised that their young master was going to school very early.

"Kyouya-sama, you're early today." One of the servants spoke to him while he gave Kyouya the daily newspaper. Kyouya was now seated at the dining table.

"Yes. I have something to attend to before I report to school." He replied.

"I'll call the chauffeur then Kyouya-sama?" the servant asked.

"Yes."

"Here's your breakfast Kyouya-sama." A chef came out from the kitchen room and served Kyouya his breakfast. The servant immediately went behind Kyouya and took the newspaper that he was handing out. While Kyouya was eating his breakfast, he was thinking about Haruhi. _I'll definitely fire that nurse if she hasn't taken good care of Haruhi last night._ He thought. "Kyouya-sama, the limo is ready." The servant said. With that, he stood up from his seat, took his bag and went straight to the limo.

"To the Ootori Hospital Tachibana." He said as he turned on his laptop.

"You're not going to school yet Kyouya-sama?" Tachibana replied, looking at the mirror to look at his master.

"Not yet. Don't worry, I'm not going to be late." He replied.

"Hai, Kyouya-sama." Tachibana immediately started the limo and made its way to the hospital. Kyouya looked at his wrist watch, 6:35. He still has two hours before classes would start.

* * *

At the Ootori Hospital:

"How is she?" Kyouya asked the nurse who was assigned to take care of Haruhi.

"Well, she's fine Ootori-sama. I think she'll be awake by noon. She drank her medicine around 2:00AM in the morning. The doctor was the one who woke her up and told her that she needed to take the medicine." The nurse explained.

"After drinking her medicine?" Kyouya inquired.

"She immediately slept. Before she did, I asked her if she was feeling okay. She said that she just wants to sleep."

"Oh. I see. Has her temperature lowered?"

"Yes Ootori-sama."

"Good." He fixed his glasses with his index finger. "You may rest for now. I'll take care of her for the next two hours."

"Thank you Ootori-sama." The nurse bowed.

"Be back by 8:15." He added.

"Hai, Ootori-sama." With that, the nurse left closing the door softly.

Kyouya sat at the edge on Haruhi's bed. As he sat, he could see Haruhi's face scrunch up a little and her eyes were starting to open slowly.

"L-l-light. Too much light." Haruhi's right hand covered her eyes. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought. Suddenly, she could feel that her bed moved a little and she could hear footsteps. When she removed her right hand from her eyes, there was no light anymore.

"I just turned off the lights. It seems that the light was hurting your eyes." She heard _someone_ . _That voice is so familiar._ She thought.

"Eh?? Kyouya-senpai?" She looked for him and saw him sitting down at a couch that was situated across from her bed. Kyouya was looking at her with a concerned look. _Why is he here?_ She thought.

"Are you feeling okay Haruhi?" he stood up from the couch and went to Haruhi's bed. He placed his palm on Haruhi's forehead. His action made Haruhi blush a little. _She's so pale that I can see her cheeks blushing._

"Ye-yeah Senpai. How did I get here anyway?" She asked. She was now sitting on the bed.

"I brought you here, more likely, I _carried_ you here." He replied, sitting at the bedside.

_Carried? What…_ _Oh, I remember. I fainted._ "I'm sorry about that Kyouya-senpai. I didn't expect myself to faint."

"Are you feeling any better?" He inquired. He still has that concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes. Oh, and thank you for everything senpai." She smiled but Kyouya noticed that something was off. _That wasn't her smile._ He looked at Haruhi who was now looking down, playing with the blanket that previously covered her body before she had awaken.

"Is everything okay Haruhi? You look….troubled." He asked.

Her head immediately shot up to look directly into Kyouya's eyes. "Ah. Hehe. Yes senpai. I'm sorry about that." And then she smiled again. _That's not her smile._ Kyouya was now troubled, seeing that their Haruhi was not in her usual self. _She's not being honest._

"Kyouya-senpai," she called for him in a low tone. She was again looking down and again playing with the blanket.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry." Tears were now running down her cheeks. He could see that she was fighting back the tears because her fists were clenched. _What is wrong with her?_ He reached out to wipe the tears that were falling but she backed away a little.

"What's wrong Haruhi?"

"No. Nothing's wrong senpai." She was still looking down. She didn't bother wiping away the tears.

"Then explain to me why the hell are you crying." He was now determined to know why she was crying.

"It's just me Kyouya-senpai. You don't have to bother." She looked up a little and smiled a smile that was very obvious to know that she forced it. Before she could even look down again, Kyouya was already hugging her. _What the…??_

_Just let me know what's wrong Haruhi. Please._ "I'll be listening Haruhi. I won't leave until you tell me what's going on." He was running his hands up and down on her back to make her feel relaxed.

"S-se-senpai, I-I really do-don't know what t-to s-s-say." Haruhi was stuttering. She was surprised that Kyouya was now hugging her.

"Anything. Just tell me what's bothering you. I won't run if you say something weird. I won't laugh if you say something that seems funny to me. I won't be angry if you say something that seems to tick of my system. I promise you." He backed away a little to look at Haruhi's face. _She's trying to see right through me._

"Okay then but you have to keep hugging me." She said.

He chuckled. "As you wish." He was now hugging Haruhi again.

"Well senpai, you see……"

* * *

**That's it for chapter five guys!! Chapter six will be up next! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER!! ): It really wasn't my intention for chapter five to be a cliffhanger. It's just that exams are coming up next week and I need more time to study. Phoo.**

**So, here is chapter five! ;D**

* * *

Flashback:

_Just let me know what's wrong Haruhi. Please.__ "I'll be listening Haruhi. I won't leave until you tell me what's going on." He was running his hands up and down on her back to make her feel relaxed._

_"S-se-senpai, I-I really do-don't know what t-to s-s-say." Haruhi was stuttering. She was surprised that Kyouya was now hugging her._

_"Anything. Just tell me what's bothering you. I won't run if you say something weird. I won't laugh if you say something that seems funny to me. I won't be angry if you say something that seems to tick of my system. I promise you." He backed away a little to look at Haruhi's face. __She's trying to see right through me._

_"Okay then but you have to keep hugging me." She said._

_He chuckled. "As you wish." He was now hugging Haruhi again._

_"Well senpai, you see……"_

* * *

_C'mon Haruhi. Speak up. _"Uhh, uhmm, it's just that, uhh,.." _Just where did my brain ran off to whenever I needed it the most!?_ She mentally slapped herself.

"Hmm?" Kyouya replied. He was still waiting for Haruhi to speak. _She's hesitating. _He was still hugging Haruhi, running his hands up and down on her back.

She gulped. "Pr-pro-promise senpai th-that y-yo-you wo-won't run away??" She asked Kyouya.

"I just promised awhile ago Haruhi." He replied.

"A-ano se-sen-pa-pai,…" Haruhi stuttered. _This is now or never Haruhi._ She could feel her body's temperature going down. She's getting nervous. She's feeling cold.

"What is it Haruhi?"

She gulped again. "I-I-I,.." _Tell him now!!_

"You?" _I have a good feeling about this._ Kyouya smirked from Haruhi's back.

"I, ano senpai, I l-li-lik,…" and then,

RING RING RING!!

"Kyouya senpai, your phone's ringing." Haruhi spoke. "You need to pick it up."

"We're not yet done talking Haruhi." Kyouya was still wearing that smirk. Haruhi shivered. _That was close._ She thought. When Kyouya let go of her, she was sort of relieved and at the same time disappointed. Relieved because she was able to escape from admitting something to Kyouya, for the meantime. Disappointed? Well, that's because she missed the warmth of Kyouya's body. She was thinking so much about Kyouya's hug, she hadn't noticed that Kyouya was done talking on the phone and he was looking at her with a confused look. _I wonder what she's thinking about._ He thought. He walked towards Haruhi and touched her left shoulder. Her head immediately looked at his hand and her eyes ran up to look at his face. She smiled.

"What is it Kyouya-senpai?" She asked.

Kyouya sat down again at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about the phone call. So what were you saying again?" His smirked returned.

_You can do this Haruhi. No more stuttering. Throw the words into his face._ "I can't." She smiled.

Kyouya was now confused. "Why?"

"You forgot something Senpai."

He leaned forward and hugged Haruhi. _This girl…is unbelievable._ He was quite stunned that the girl was able to manipulate the famous Ootori Kyouya. Then the next words that he heard kept on repeating inside his head like a pirated CD.

"I like you Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi said. _Now, prepare for the worse Haruhi._ She reminded herself.

Kyouya was shocked at Haruhi's straight answer. This time, she didn't stutter. She was straight-forward.

Haruhi was thankful that Kyouya agreed to hug her again because right now, her face looked like an apple. She was blushing furiously. Her heart is beating irregularly. _This could really kill me, _she thought. She also realized that Kyouya didn't answer. _I knew it. He doesn't feel the same way._

"Senpai, I know it's very very wrong to like you. I don't know when it –" her sentence was cut off by Kyouya's palm covering her mouth. She was surprised.

"You don't have to explain anything Haruhi." He said. He looked at Haruhi whose cheeks were still red. _She's so cute. _He leaned forward, took away his palm from Haruhi's mouth and kissed her gently.

_This can't be happening. I am dreaming. I am._ Haruhi reminded herself that this was only a dream. Kyouya couldn't do this, could he? Her head was now spinning and she was starting to see stars everywhere.

Kyouya backed away and looked at Haruhi's shocked expression. He laughed.

"Wh-what's so funny!?" She was quite pissed off. _Damn bastard. _When Kyouya didn't stop laughing, she could also feel herself starting to laugh with him also. She then felt that Kyouya was hugging her again.

"I'm glad Haruhi, very glad." He said with a gentle voice.

"What do you mean senpai?" Haruhi's arms were around Kyouya's neck. She felt very comfortable hugging Kyouya.

"I'm glad that you feel the same." He finally admitted.

Haruhi took her arms from Kyouya's neck and looked at him straight in the eye. "You do!?" Haruhi was now the one who's shocked. "Where is Kyouya and what did you do to him?" She asked.

Kyouya chuckled; he was amused at Haruhi's reply. "This is me Haruhi. The one and only Ootori Kyouya." He smiled.

"I..I don't know what to say." Haruhi kept looking at him. She still hasn't recovered from the shock that Kyouya gave her.

"You don't have to say anything Haruhi." He was still smiling. He gave Haruhi a peck on the cheek and he could again that her cheeks were a little bit red. "But you do have some explaining to do Haruhi."

"Eh?" She was confused. "Explain what?"

Kyouya stood up from Haruhi's bed and went over to where his bag was settled. He opened his bag and took a little piece of crumpled paper. He then went back to Haruhi's bed and sat. "This." He gave Haruhi the little piece of paper. When she opened it, her eyes turned into saucers.

"Where did you..?" Haruhi was still looking at the paper, shocked AND scared. The paper given to her was the exact paper where she and Nanami had a 'written' conversation.

"Hunny-senpai was the one who found it." Kyouya replied. He fixed his glasses.

"Then?" Haruhi replied, not leaving her eyes on the paper.

"He was the first one to read it since he was the one who found it. Then, I took it from him to look at it. Then Tamaki snatched it away from me and he and the twins read it." He explained.

"So, everybody knows about this?" She asked. She was now looking at Kyouya.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Her head was bowed down. "I'm very sorry about this."

"I understand Haruhi. You don't have to be sorry. I know there has to be a reason for keeping this from us." Kyouya hugged Haruhi.

"There is." Haruhi replied. "Don't worry, I'll tell you including everyone as soon as I'm out of here."

"Would you feel okay about it?" Kyouya asked. "I don't want you to feel forced about it."

She shook her head. "No Kyouya, it's okay. Since the secret is out, better tell everyone." She backed away a little from Kyouya and gave him a smile.

"Are you really sure about that Haruhi?"

"I'm sure." She smiled again. _She is so sure about herself. Very amusing._ He thought. He looked at his wrist watch. It was already 7:15.

"You need to go to school Kyouya." She spoke.

"I'll be back here after club activities." He stood up and started fixing his jacket and tie.

"If the guys want to visit, just let them come, okay Kyouya?"

"You need rest Haruhi." He leaned down and touched Haruhi's cheek.

"It's okay Kyouya." She smiled. "I'll be resting after you leave." She touched Kyouya's hands.

"Okay then." He smiled and gave Haruhi a long and gentle kiss. "Get well soon love."

"You take care Kyouya." She smiled and waved at Kyouya.

Kyouya opened the door, looked back and smiled at her one last time. He then closed the door behind him.

_He's gonna threaten to kill them,_ she thought. Haruhi was happy that her crush, Ootori Kyouya also felt the same way. She was even surprised that the mighty Shadow King has feelings for her. She plopped back down on the bed and went into a blissful sleep.

* * *

He made a mental note that he's going to slowly kill the idiot who would make his 'girlfriend' feel uncomfortable later.

"To Ouran Academy Kyouya-sama?" Tachibana asked his young servant.

"Yes." Kyouya took out his laptop and started typing but he was wearing a gentle smile on his face. He was obviously happy.

* * *

**The next chapter would be about Haruhi. :D Wee!! (: **

**NOTICE: Guys, maybe the next chapter would come in a little bit late. I need to study for our upcoming exams next week. I'm very sorry. But don't worry, I'll definitely update. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! :] This is Chapter 7. :D Enjoy! :]**

* * *

Third Music Room:

"My fellow subjects!!" Tamaki slammed his hand onto the table making a loud noise which made the club members look at him.

"Here he goes." The twins whispered to each other.

Tamaki fixed his tie and jacket and said, "Since my lovely daughter Haruhi is in the hospital right now, we should all give her a 'Get Well Soon' party!!" he was now standing at the dining table with hands on his hips.

"That is totally unnecessary Tamaki." Kyouya went to the table were Tamaki was standing. As soon as he reached the table, he put his hands under one of the edges of the table and with all of his strength, he lifted the table making Tamaki fall backwards. "And Tamaki, I would like to remind you that this is a dining table where people _eat_." He fixed his glasses with his index finger.

"MOTHER!!" He immediately ran to Kyouya and stood in front of him. "That was not nice of you!!" He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Ne, Kyou-chan," Kyouya looked down and saw Hunny tugging on his sleeve.

"What is it Hunny-senpai?"

"Why can't we give Haru-chan a party?"

Tamaki's eyes turned into circles. "Mother now is being inconsiderate!! Don't you wish for your daughter to get better soon?!?! Blah blah blah blah…." Kyouya tuned out Tamaki who was now ranting about 'mother' being so insensitive towards their 'daughter'. Kyouya focused on answering Hunny's question.

"Well, she still has a fever Hunny-senpai. She still needs a lot of rest. But you can visit her today." He explained.

The twins heard Kyouya's six last words. They turned their heads towards Kyouya. "We can??" They said in unison.

"With some conditions." Kyouya could now hear Tamaki ranting something about family. He sighed. "Tamaki, if you want to visit Haruhi, then you better listen. If not, I'm not gonna allow you to visit her." Tamaki heard Kyouya and immediately stood straight. He was now looking like a soldier, ready to take on his sergeant's orders.

"Obviously, when you are in a hospital, you can't make too much noise. The same thing applies when we are in Haruhi's room. Don't make too much noise. It gives her stress."

"So, does that explain why Haruhi was giving us all the chills when she woke up from our noise when we went to the infirmary?" Hikaru asked, remembering the day when he was about to sign his will. "Was it because of her stress?"

Kyouya shrugged. "I don't know. We'll find that out sooner or later." _I'll have to ask Ranka-san about that._ He reminded himself. "Anyway, the second condition is that, if you plan on giving Haruhi something to eat, make sure it's a healthy food."

"Can we give her cake Kyou-chan?" Hunny inquired. Mori was standing behind the loli-shota.

"I'm sorry Hunny-senpai but that would have to wait until Haruhi's feeling better."

"Isn't cake a healthy food Takashi?" Hunny looked behind him. "I always feel better when I eat cake."

The tall man behind Hunny looked down. "That only applies to you Mitsukuni. Haruhi is a different case."

"What makes her feel better then?" The question Hunny asked made everyone look at the small senior.

_He's right._ _What would _make_ her feel better?_ Everyone in the host club was contemplating about Hunny's question.

"Hah!! I know what will make my darling daughter feel better!!" Tamaki was now twirling around.

The twins were now wearing their Cheshire Cat grins. "Ooh really Tono?" the twins were walking towards the twirling Tamaki. "And what would that be??" Hikaru went Tamaki's right side and placed an arm on his shoulder. Kaoru mirrored his twin's action.

"A kiss from the father will definitely make my precious daughter feel better!!" Tamaki was looking triumphant until he heard a gasp from his sides. He looked at his sides and saw that the twins were looking at him like he was some ghost. Their hands were placed on their cheeks and their mouth was forming an O.

"Our sister's going to be tainted by some perverted father!!" the twins shouted.

Kyouya was gripping his clipboard with anger. _I'll make his death painful if he does that._

"Wha-wha-whaaaattt!??!! I am not a perverted father!!" He raised an accusing finger towards the twins. He ran towards Kyouya and held onto his arm. "Mother!! We've raised such rebellious twins!!"

Kyouya's irritation grew bigger the moment Tamaki went straight to him. Kyouya removed his arm from Tamaki's grip which sent Tamaki to his corner of woe.

The twins huffed. "Smooth move Shadow King."

Kyouya sighed. "I'm leaving." He put his clipboard inside his bag and made a move to leave. He fished his phone in his pocket and called for his chauffeur.

Tamaki heard Kyouya's words and stepped out from his corner of woe. "Mother!! WAIT FOR DADDY!!"

The rest of the host club members followed Kyouya. They went in their own limos and told their chauffeur to follow Ootori's limousine.

* * *

At the Ootori Hospital Corridors:

"Ne, Kyou-chan, where is Haru-chan's room?" The loli-shota questioned.

"502." _I just hope that idiot Tamaki can control himself._

"Ooh!! There it is!!" Hunny jumped happily. He ran towards the door, stood on his toes to reach the doorknob but he stop midway. He looked at the other members, placed his index finger on his mouth and said, "Ssshh."

The members were curious. "What is Senpai?" Kyouya asked.

"Listen." Hunny replied. He put his ear on the door and listened. The members did the same, except that Kyouya and Mori were standing behind the other members who were leaning against the door. They were quiet so that they could hear what's happening inside. After a couple of seconds, they could hear someone laughing inside Haruhi's room.

"Eh?? Was that my darling daughter laughing?" Tamaki's cheeks were now pink.

"Haru-chan's laughing….so cute!!" Hunny hugged his Usa-chan tighter.

The twins looked at each other. "She really does have a girly side." The elder brother spoke.

"How long are you planning on standing at Ms. Fujioka's door gentlemen?"

The members turned their heads and saw a doctor with a clipboard in his hands.

"Are you by any chance Ms. Fujioka's friends? Or her group of suitors?" the doctor grinned.

The host club members were now staring wide-eyed at the doctor.

"We're her friends!!" Hunny was the one who replied the doctor.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm here for her medicines." The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Are you going inside?"

"Ah yes." Kyouya fixed his glasses. "We're sorry about the inconvenience." He proceeded into opening the door. By the time the door was already open, Haruhi suddenly burst into laughing.

"Looks like someone's enjoying in here." The doctor commented which made Haruhi stop and turn her head to the direction of the voice. "You also have visitors."

"Oh doctor. I'm sorry about that." Haruhi smiled and looked at her visitors. It was the Host Club.

"Haru-chan!!" Hunny jumped onto Haruhi's bed. "Are you okay?? I'm sorry. I can't bring cake. Kyou-chan wouldn't let me." Haruhi was shocked and looked at Kyouya. She could see that his eyes were telling her not to argue anymore. "It's okay Hunny-senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"Ms. Fujioka," The doctor called.

"Yes?"

"Here." The doctor gave Haruhi a small vile with a small amount of yellow liquid inside. "Drink this again."

Haruhi gulped. "Uhmm, can I have some water?"

Kyouya noticed Haruhi's discomfort about the small vile she was holding. He walked towards Haruhi and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" He asked.

"Ah Kyouya. Well, you see, this medicine doesn't taste good at all." She scrunched her nose. The twins saw this and ran up to her.

"Kawaii Haruhii~!!" the twins were rubbing their cheeks against Haruhi's cheeks.

"YOU DEVIL INCARNATES!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY HARUHI!!" Tamaki was now holding the shoulders of each twin.

The twins turned to look at their king. "What did you say Tono? _Your_ Haruhi?"

"Yes!! She is my daughter after all!!"

"Haruhi," Hikaru face was inches away from Haruhi's cheeks. "You better stay away from Tono." Kaoru mirrored his twin's actions. "He just said that you _belong_ to him."

Haruhi sighed. "You're not my father Tamaki-senpai." With that, Tamaki went into his corner of woe.

"Senpai, please stop growing mushrooms!" Haruhi scolded but Tamaki didn't budge.

"You have ecstatic friends Ms. Fujioka." The doctor smiled and handed Haruhi a bottle of water.

Haruhi returned the smile. "Yes. Ah, Kyouya, could you please hold this for me?" Haruhi handed out the small vile to Kyouya. "Of course." Kyouya took the vile from Haruhi. Haruhi tried to open the bottle but it didn't. Mori saw Haruhi's problem. He took the bottle from Haruhi and easily opened the bottle. "Thank you Mori-senpai." Haruhi smiled. Mori patted Haruhi's head and smiled.

"Here Haruhi." Kyouya gave back the vile to Haruhi.

"Well, here it goes." Haruhi immediately drank the yellow liquid that was in the vile with one gulp. The others watched in horror as Haruhi was drinking the yellow liquid. As soon as Haruhi put down the vile, she drank the water that was given by the doctor. In seconds, the bottle was now empty.

"Will that be my last doctor?" Haruhi questioned.

"Unfortunately Ms. Fujioka, you still have three more to go." With that reply, Haruhi's face turned pale. "I know it tastes bad but you'll get better soon." The doctor smiled. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave now. Gentlemen, please take good care of your friend here."

"We will doctor!!" the twins saluted.

Tamaki, finally recovering from his depression, stood up and went straight to the doctor. "Oh thank you so much doctor for watching over our beautiful flower."

"Oh, it's not me you have to thank." The doctor replied.

Tamaki was confused. "Why? Aren't you the one looking over Haruhi?"

"I am but I only give her the medicines she needs."

"Where's the nurse that I assigned to her?" Kyouya spoke. He made a mental note that he's going to fire the nurse who was supposed to watch over Haruhi.

The doctor looked at his clipboard again. "The nurse was called to the surgery room. She was asked to assist a doctor. So, she called another nurse to keep an eye on her."

"Who??" Kyouya asked.

"He said his name was Yuki." Haruhi answered Kyouya's question.

"A guy?!" the twins and Tamaki exclaimed. Kyouya was now fuming with anger.

"Well, there you have it. I'll be leaving now. I still have some patients to attend to. Get well Ms. Fujioka." The doctor smiled and went out of Haruhi's room.

"Thank you doctor." Haruhi replied.

"What did he do to you my precious daughter!??!" Tamaki was holding Haruhi's shoulder, making Kyouya's anger rise.

"Nothing senpai. He just checks up on me, that's all." Haruhi replied with a deadpan tone.

"Thanks to him, I've been having a good laugh these past few hours." Haruhi was now smiling. In Tamaki, Hikaru and Kyouya's mind, Haruhi praising another guy is not a good sign.

"Just what did he do Haruhi?" Hikaru asked with a hint of anger.

"Well, he told me that there was this TV show that would make him laugh if he was bored. He told me the time it will be aired on TV. So, around 3PM, I turned on the TV and looked for the show that he was talking about. When I found it, I watched it for a couple of minutes and I found myself laughing. It really was funny."

"What's the title of the show?" Kaoru asked.

"Family Guy. It's a cartoon actually."

"You liked that!?" Hikaru exclaimed. "That show is for idiots Haruhi!! How could you like that?!"

"Just what is this Family Guy?" Kyouya asked.

"Just what Hikaru said; it's a show for idiots." Kaoru replied.

Kyouya sighed. "What's the plot?"

"There's no constant plot." Kaoru replied again. "It's just a family full of idiots. A father with a large tummy with no brain, a brainy dog who talks, a baby whose head is formed like a football and can also talk with such language and an average mother. In every episode, there's a different story."

"What's the story of the episode that you watched Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"Well, it was about Stewie's birthday."

"Who's Stewie?"

"He's still a baby whose head is like a football. But for a baby, he's very intellectual, in a different way though." Haruhi's index finger was on her chin. "Wait, what time is it?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya looked at his wrist watch. "Its 4:27 Haruhi, why?"

"At 4:30, another episode will be showing. It's better if you watch than us explaining everything." Haruhi reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Just as Haruhi turned the TV on, the opening credits for Family Guy has just begun.

Every person in the room settled in Haruhi's bed. Mori and Hunny was at Haruhi's foot. Tamaki was sitting on the right edge, the same as Kyouya. The twins were at the left edge of the bed. They were silently watching the cartoon show. After a couple of minutes, Haruhi was now laughing. The twins, Tamaki and Kyouya found the cartoon show idiotic. They looked at Haruhi who was wiping away tears that were forming on her eyes.

Tamaki took the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey!! What's the big deal??" Haruhi was still laughing.

"Daughter, how could you enjoy such…such….outrageous cartoon show?! It's not even educational!!" Tamaki took hold of Haruhi's shoulders again but she was still laughing. Even Kyouya silently agreed to Tamaki's statement.

"I-hahaha-don't know. Haha!! It's just that-hahaha-I find it-hahaha-funny. HAHA!!" Tamaki was now shocked. He couldn't believe that his 'daughter' enjoyed such an idiotic show.

"Mother!!! Please make our daughter stop laughing about that idiotic show!!" Tamaki was looking at Kyouya with puppy eyes. Kyouya, irritated about how Tamaki and the twins can freely touch Haruhi, had an idea. _I don't care about the consequences._

Kyouya took Haruhi's chin and with one swift motion, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. This made every person in the room go silent. Kyouya could feel Tamaki and Hikaru's anger rise up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KYOUYA!?!?" Hikaru exclaimed. Kaoru was holding his brother's shoulders. "Stop it Hikaru!!"

"Kyouya!! That was incest!!!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi was speechless. Her face was red as a tomato. Mori and Hunny had no reaction because they knew from the first place that Kyouya harbored feelings for Haruhi, he just hasn't realized it before. But now, he did.

Tamaki and Hikaru were shouting at Kyouya. This made Kyouya stand up and glare at the two. But they didn't cower in fear. They were still staring at him with anger.

"No more fighting please. My head hurts." Haruhi was rubbing her temples. _Damn people shouting in my room_.

The three turned to look at Haruhi. Hunny helped Haruhi lay down on the bed while Mori was placing a blanket over her body.

"Is there anything you need Haru-chan?" Hunny asked Haruhi who was still rubbing her temples.

"There's a tablet on top the refrigerator Senpai. Can you please get it for me? Oh, and a bottle of water too."

Hunny jumped off from Haruhi's bed, turned to look at the three and glared at them. He then proceeded to the refrigerator and took a bottle of water and a medicine. He rushed back to Haruhi's bed. "Here Haru-chan."

"Thank you senpai." Haruhi drank the tablet and gave the water back to Hunny.

Tamaki and Hikaru felt guilty. They were shouting so loud at Kyouya, it caused Haruhi's head to ache. Kyouya immediately went beside Haruhi. "Do you want me to massage your head Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded.

Hikaru was now jealous. "What is the meaning of this Kyouya?"

"Hika-chan," Hunny has lost his cute voice. "Ask questions later. Can't you see Haru-chan? She's in pain."

"So you know." Mori suddenly spoke.

"Eh?" Haruhi was confused. When Haruhi turned to look at Mori, she saw that he was holding the crumpled paper that Kyouya gave her this morning. "Oh, yeah. Kyouya gave that to me this morning."

"Are you willing to give us an explanation my precious daughter?" Tamaki was now holding Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi smiled. "Of course, although, I really don't know where to start. It might be better if you ask me questions."

Tamaki raised his other hand that was not holding Haruhi's hand. "Yes senpai?" Haruhi replied.

"What does Nanami mean about that 'true appearance' of yours?" He asked.

"Oh that." Haruhi paused for a while, thinking of the right words to say to make it clear. "Well, it is true that my hair used to be long but the color of my hair is the one that's different now."

"Eh??" Everyone exclaimed.

"So, what's the real color of your hair then?" Hunny asked.

"Black."

"But, how do you manage to keep your hair brown?" Kaoru asked. "Is that some kind of special hair dye?"

"I think so. I really don't know. Every 6 months, my hairstylist would just go at our apartment and dye my hair."

"You have your own hairstylist Haruhi!?" Tamaki's eyes went into saucers.

Haruhi was now embarrassed. "Ye-yeah."

Kaoru raised his hand. "Yes Kaoru?" Haruhi spoke.

"Why did you drop your surname?"

Haruhi stiffened at Kaoru's question and Kyouya felt it. "Haruhi, you're nervous. Don't force yourself to answer these questions if you don't like to."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I wasn't expecting that question next." She chuckled. "It's because Grandma doesn't recognize me as a part of the Hanazono Family yet."

Kaoru felt guilty for asking that question. "I'm sorry Haruhi."

"It's okay Kaoru. You didn't even know, so that's why you asked, right?" Haruhi smiled.

"Why?" Tamaki asked. He also felt sorry for Haruhi.

"Grandma on my father's side hates mother. She was even against their marriage."

"So, how did they get married?" Hikaru asked.

"They eloped at first. They flew to Hokkaido. After a couple of weeks, they were married in front of the judge."

"Did they ever come back here in Japan?" Hunny asked.

"Yes. When they arrived, they were immediately taken into a limousine and was driven to the main house."

"So, your Grandma was keeping tabs on your father?" Kyouya asked.

"Uh-huh."

"What happened next?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, of course Grandma was angry. She disowned father."

"What did your mother do?" Kyouya inquired.

"She couldn't do anything because at that time, she was securely guarded by Grandma's bodyguards. She even saw Grandma slap father twice." Haruhi's eyes were starting to water but she held it back and was successful. "Dad got angry because at that time, mom was already pregnant with me. Dad told me that Grandma was so angry, she took a stone and almost threw it at her, but mother blurted out that she was pregnant, which made Grandma drop the stone."

"You're Grandma's harsh Haruhi." Hikaru commented.

"Well, not really." Haruhi was now staring at the window.

"Why not?" Tamaki was still holding Haruhi's hand, drawing circles with his thumb.

"She chose me as the next heir of the empire but under some conditions." The eyes of the Host Club members went into circles. Even Kyouya who was still giving Haruhi a head massage stopped.

"And, what conditions would that be?" Kyouya asked.

"As soon as I graduate from high school, me and father would be moving back to the main house and start my training. I'm not allowed to introduce myself as a Hanazono, that's why I used Fujioka as my last name. I can be recognized as a Hanazono once we move back to the main house."

"Why did she choose you as the next heir Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"She found out that I have potential. I got straight A's back in middle school which impressed her a lot. Dad told me that he wasn't like that when he was still in middle school."

"So, when are you allowed to use your true last name Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"When I graduate from high school."

"So, why are you living in an apartment if you're the heir of the Hanazono Empire Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"To keep my identity discreet. Grandma doesn't want to introduce the heir to the empire yet. I only go to the mansion that Grandma gave us during Sundays."

"You own a mansion Haru-chan?!?" Hunny exclaimed.

Haruhi nodded with a smile.

"What do you expect,…" Hikaru spoke.

"She _is_ a Hanazono after all." Kaoru ended with a smile on his face.

"Haruhi," Kyouya spoke.

"Hai?"

"Why can't you pay your debt in the Host Club? I'm sure you can pay that 8 million yen." He asked.

"My bank account is controlled by Grandma. Everytime I pay something using my card, the receipt goes to her. I can never pay that 8 million yen in a whim. If I did, Grandma would surely get pissed. And, it is also to keep my identity discreet. If I did pay the 8 million yen to you, wouldn't you think twice that I'm a commoner?" Haruhi smiled.

Kyouya smirked. "True. But to us, you're not a commoner anymore."

"Yeah." Hikaru commented.

"Haru-chan," Hunny called.

"Hai senpai?"

"What do you do in the mansion that your Grandma gave you?" He asked.

"It's just the three of us in that mansion every Sunday. Me, Grandma and father. She usually asks about my performance at school."

"Have you ever mentioned to her that you're in a Host Club?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yes."

"What was her reaction?"

"She didn't say anything. She just told me that as long as I can keep my identity a secret, she's fine with it."

"But Haruhi, your identity's busted." Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah. I have to deal with that. It's because of my carelessness, all of you found out." Haruhi smiled.

"What are the consequences Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know. As soon as I get out of here, I have to go to the main house and tell everything." Haruhi now closed her eyes. _I'm scared._ She thought.

"Can't you keep it a secret?" Hikaru questioned. He was starting to feel nervous about Haruhi's situation.

"I can't. I think it's more dangerous if I hide something from Grandma." Haruhi chuckled.

Tamaki squeezed Haruhi's hand. "It's not a laughing matter Haruhi." Tamaki's eyes were hidden because of his bangs. Haruhi could feel that Tamaki's hand is getting cold.

"Are you okay senpai?"

"What would she do to you!? Maybe she'll hurt you!!" Tamaki's eyes were now full of tears.

Haruhi was shocked at Tamaki's sudden outburst. _Is he concerned?_ Then Haruhi's eyes soften, she ran her fingers through Tamaki's hair. "Don't worry. I'll be fine senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"I'll go with you Haruhi." Kyouya spoke.

"EH?!" Haruhi exclaimed. "You can't!! If you want to see my Grandmother, I'll just let you see a picture of her then."

"No. I'll go with you. If she does anything to you, I'll be there to protect you." Kyouya hugged Haruhi from the back which made Haruhi blush.

"I'm with him Haruhi."

"What?! You too Hikaru!?? You can't!!" Haruhi shouted.

"Haru-chan, you shou—" Hunny was cut off.

"Not you too Hunny-senpai!!" Haruhi became ballistic.

Hunny hugged Haruhi from the front which made Haruhi stiffen. Kyouya was hugging her from the back, and now Hunny is hugging her.

"Haru-chan, you should relax. Don't stress yourself out, ne? Your fever will return if you go haywire." Hunny explained. Kyouya let go of Haruhi and started to run his hands up and down her back to make her relax.

"But Kyouya and Hikaru, they ---" Hunny put his index finger on Haruhi's lips.

"Ssshh. All of us will go with you, whether you like it or not." Hunny smiled and backed away from Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed. _There's no more point in arguing._ "Fine. But on one condition."

"What is it?" Kyouya replied.

"All of you would have to follow my orders once we reach the main house. Is that clear?" Haruhi spoke in a stern voice.

"Loud and clear Commander!" The twins saluted.

"Very well." Kyouya fixed his glasses.

"Anything for my precious daughter." Tamaki raised Haruhi's hand and kissed it.

"No problem!! Ne, Takashi?" Hunny hugged his Usa-chan tighter and turned to look at his friend, Mori.

"Ahh." Mori replied.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled. "Uhh, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Do you need some help?" Kyouya immediately stood up.

Haruhi smiled. "Ah. No. It's okay Kyouya. I'm not yet dying you know." Haruhi chuckled.

Haruhi shifted herself nearer to the edge so that her legs can reach the floor. Once she felt the floor, she stood up. But what she hadn't expected was that her so-called 'protective garment' fell to the floor. She immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest. _Not now, not now!!_ She mentally screamed. She slowly turned her head and saw 6 pair of eyes watching her with curiosity.

"Wha-wha-what the hell are you all staring at!?" She screamed. Her face was now red.

"Haruhi, what is there to hi—" Kaoru tried to touch Haruhi's shoulder but she flinched.

"All of you!! Turn your heads to the other side!! NOW!!" She exclaimed. When she saw that all of their heads were turned, she immediately took her 'protective garment' and sprinted towards the bathroom.

When they heard the bathroom door shut, the guys looked at each other.

"What the hell was that about?" Hikaru said with his voice low, making sure that Haruhi won't hear him.

Kaoru's index finger was on his chin. "It was like, she was hiding something."

"Did you see the piece of cloth that fell onto the floor Kaoru?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru shrugged. "Nope."

"It was brown." Hunny had his eyes closed when he spoke.

"What is it that you see almighty psychic?" The twins were now bowing down to Hunny.

Hunny's eyes opened. "I know. It's used for the body. I don't know what's it called but it's some sort of a bandage that you wrap around someone's body if he/she has experienced a car crash, or anything related to that."

"Eh?? What does Haruhi need that for?" The twins said in unison.

"When she fainted, I was able to catch her." Kyouya muttered but was still heard by Tamaki.

"What!? My daughter fainted??!!! Why didn't you tell me mother?!" Tamaki was now shaking Kyouya's shoulders.

"Let go of me Tamaki. That's not the important matter of this subject." Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe, talking about how unfair mother is.

They heard the bathroom door open.

"Eh? What are you all staring at?" _I hope they didn't see it._

"Did you fall before _all_ of this happened Haruhi?" Kyouya inquired.

"No. If I did, I would have gone to school with crutches already."

"Then, why are you wearing that brown thingy Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi sighed. "You'll have to wait for the explanation at the main house. Not now."

"It's okay Haru-chan!!" Hunny smiled.

"Ne, Haruhi," Hikaru called.

"What is it Hikaru?"

"Who's Kei?"

Every guy in the room turned to look at Haruhi, waiting for an answer. She went back to her bed and settled down. "He was my best friend back in middle school."

Kaoru took the paper from the bedside table and read it again. "Just what happened between the two of you anyway?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Nothing. We just drifted apart because he went to America."

"Then, what is Nanami blabbing about in this paper?" Kaoru asked.

"I had a classmate. Her name was Hikaru."

"Ooooh. She has the same name as Hika-chan. Hihihi." Hunny hugged his Usa-chan tighter. Hikaru huffed.

"I was talking to her along the corridor when Kei suddenly showed up. Of course, I applied my good manners in the situation and introduced Kei to Hikaru. I got the hint that Kei liked Hikaru because he was looking at her with such adoration. He never showed that to me."

"How can she see through other people's feelings but can never identify when someone's confessing right in front of her face?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed. "It's not my fault that I can't really understand what they were trying to say."

The twins stiffened because they were heard. "I'm sorry."

"What happened next Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Well, he asked for my help to get them together. So, I said yes."

"Then, you slowly fell in love without even noticing." Tamaki said.

"Love hit you hard when you heard that they were dating." Hunny spoke.

"Uh-huh."

The room fell silent. But the silence was not awkward. The atmosphere was nice. "Aren't you guys gonna go home yet? It's getting late."

They all looked at their wrist watch. It was almost 7pm. "Time flies when you're having fun." Kaoru commented.

"We'll visit again tomorrow Haruhi~!!" the twins hugged Haruhi.

Tamaki pried the twins off of Haruhi. "Don't dirty my precious Haruhi with your hugs you devil incarnates!!"

"Haruhi, stay away from Tono. He's going to bring you somewhere else tonight when you're asleep." The twins were wearing their evil grins.

Tamaki's eyes went into circles. "I will NEVER do that to my precious Haruhi!! Right darling??"

Haruhi sighed. _Doesn't he ever learn?_ Haruhi smiled, thinking that it would be nice to play along with their games sometimes. "Yes senpai. You're right."

The twins went wide-eyed. "Hah!! You heard that you unscrupulous twins?!?!" Tamaki's face was looking triumphant.

Kyouya leaned towards Haruhi. "That's quite rare of you to play along with them. Are you bored love?" Kyouya spoke in a seductive tone which sent shivers to Haruhi's spine. Haruhi could only laugh nervously.

"Kyouya,"

Kyouya turned to look who was calling him and saw Hikaru. "What is it?"

"I'm counting on you to look after Haruhi. If you don't, you die." Kaoru was holding the shoulders of his elder brother, making sure that he won't lunge towards the Shadow King.

"Trust me." Kyouya replied.

"Now that's settled, let's all go home now." Kaoru spoke.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi!!" the twins waved goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow my precious daughter!!"

"Bye bye Haru-chan!"

Haruhi waved and gave them a smile. As soon as the door was closed, silence engulfed the room. There was only one person left; Ootori Kyouya.

Kyouya leaned on Haruhi and gave her a passionate kiss. They soon broke apart so that they could breathe. Haruhi's hands were now on Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya was hugging Haruhi.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kyouya asked, letting his fingers run through Haruhi's hair.

"Yes. I'm fine. I told you I'll be fine." Kyouya could feel Haruhi smiling. Haruhi backed away a little to look at Kyouya's face. "Shouldn't you be going home?"

Kyouya placed a hand on Haruhi's cheek. "I will. But before I do, I'm gonna talk to the head nurse and ask a female nurse to watch over you. Not a guy."

Haruhi tilted her head. "Why? What's the difference? They're both nurses."

Kyouya frowned at Haruhi's statement. With this, Haruhi got the message.

"Mr. Ootori is being overprotective." Haruhi smirked. "Okay then. Do as you wish." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kyouya stood and fixed his jacket. "I'll be here again tomorrow morning." He leaned down and kissed Haruhi on the lips. "You take care Haruhi." He gave her one of his genuine smiles, a smile that says that he's just Kyouya; not the Ootori Kyouya who's working his ass off to become the heir of the Ootori Empire.

"Good night Kyouya." Haruhi smiled.

"I'll ask somebody to bring you dinner. Good night Haruhi." Kyouya waved at Haruhi.

"Bye." Haruhi waved and smiled.

* * *

At the Head Nurse's Office:

"Where's your head nurse?" Kyouya spoke in a business-like tone. He was speaking to the secretary.

"Ah Ootori-sama. Please follow me." The nurse abruptly stood up and guided Kyouya.

"She's inside Ootori-sama." The nurse bowed down.

"Thank you." Kyouya immediately walked in the office without knocking.

The head nurse immediately turned her head to see who was interrupting her from her work without even knocking. The head nurse's eyes turned into circles when she saw the owner of the hospital that she's working, Ootori Kyouya.

"Ah, Ootori-sama, what can I do for you? Please have a seat." The head nurse politely offered.

Kyouya waved his hand. "It's okay. I'm not gonna stay long. I need a nurse who's not busy for the entire week."

The head nurse immediately went to her computer and typed as fast as she could. "Well, there are only a few nurses that are less busy."

"Pick a _female_ nurse that can accommodate my girlfriend for the entire week. Make sure that _that_ nurse doesn't need to be called for assistance. I am very aware that this hospital does not lack nurses. I'm gonna trust your judgement on this. If the nurse doesn't do her job well, I'm going to fire both of you." Kyouya fixed his glasses. The head nurse stiffened at his words.

"Ha-hai Ootori-sama. I won't fail you." The head nurse bowed.

"You better not." Kyouya then left the office with a distressed head nurse.

* * *

**Eep! This chapter is LOOOOONG!** **Haha!! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY, HERE IS CHAPTER EIGHT!! Sorry it took so long to update. (: Well, I'M GONNA GRADUATE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! XD Oh wait, here's chapter 8. ;]**

* * *

Still at Haruhi's Hospital Room:

During Haruhi's morning,

"Well Ms. Fujioka, I think I can discharge you later. I assume that you're already feeling better?" The doctor asked.

Haruhi's eyes beamed with excitement. _Finally!!_ "Really? I thought I was going to be stuck here forever." She chuckled. "Yes. I'm feeling better than ever."

The doctor smiled. "Well, that's nice to know. Someone has already paid for your hospital expenses." He gave her his clipboard. "I just want you to sign on that paper so that you can be released."

Haruhi gave the doctor a questioning look. "Who paid for my expenses??"

"Ootori-san." The doctor replied.

Haruhi's eyes turned into circles. "HE DID!?"

The doctor was quite shocked about his patient's reaction. "Uhh, yes Ms. Fujioka. He did."

"Damn rich bastard.." she muttered under her breath. Haruhi took the pen that was in the doctor's hands and signed the paper she was asked to sign. When she returned the paper, the doctor bowed and was heading off towards the door, but before he could reach the door,

"Uhh, doctor?" She called out.

The doctor turned. "Yes Ms. Fujioka?"

"How much was my bill?"

"250,000 yen."

Haruhi's face turned pale. _He's not gonna add this amount to my debt, right?_ The doctor noticed the sudden discoloration on Haruhi's face. "Are you really feeling okay Ms. Fujioka? You look pale."

"Ahh.." She scratched her head and chuckled. "Yes. I'm fine. I was just surprised about the price." She smiled.

The doctor smiled. "Oh. I see. Well, take care Ms. Fujioka." With that, the doctor went out.

Haruhi was now staring at the ceiling. _What am I going to tell Grandma?_ She could feel her heartbeat race every time she thinks about an explanation. Tamaki's question kept on repeating in her mind. Her mind was starting to become like a pirated CD. "Just what are the consequences…" She spoke softly. She thought about different consequences that would come her way when her Grandma found out. She couldn't think of any. _No. Maybe she'll hit me hard like what she did to Dad._ She chuckled at that thought. Nobody has ever slapped her. _Well, everybody has their firsts._ She shrugged the thought off and turned on the TV to watch Family Guy.

[After 1 hour,]

Knock, knock.

The door opened without any creaking sound. "Ms. Fujioka?"

Haruhi turned her head and saw the doctor. "Am I gonna be discharged now?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes. Just drink this vitamin." The doctor gave Haruhi a yellow, circular pill. "It's chewable." Haruhi took the pill and popped it into her mouth. "It's delicious." Haruhi smiled. She liked the taste of the vitamin. _Wow. I wish medicines were like this._

"Ms. Fujioka,"

"Hai?" Haruhi looked up to look at the doctor.

"Just drink lots of water okay? And don't forget to eat your vegetables. Your body needs it." The doctor smiled. "You should get changed Ms. Fujioka. I'll escort you to the lobby."

Haruhi returned the smile, grateful that the doctor was being nice. "Hai. Give me a minute." She took her clothes that were hanged on the door and went to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, she was out of the bathroom. The doctor turned to look at her.

"Are you all set Ms. Fujioka?" he asked.

"Hai." She smiled. The doctor returned the smile. He could see excitement in her eyes. _Such a cute lady._

"Well, shall we?" The doctor offered his arm to Haruhi. She stared at the doctor for a moment and smiled. They went out of the room with Haruhi's hands holding onto the doctor's arm. While they were walking through the corridor, Haruhi could notice that some female nurses would stare at them. There are also some that would give her a disgusted look, but she would just ignore them. "Uhh, I can see that you're quite popular here doctor." She blurted out.

The doctor looked at her. She was still looking straight. "No. Not really." When Haruhi was about ask to explain all the 'stealing' glances the female nurses gave him, a female nurse wearing a green uniform called the doctor that was walking with her.

"Doctor Moto!!" the nurse in green called.

The doctor turned back to look at who was calling him. "Ah, what is it Tsubaki?"

The female nurse, known as Tsubaki, was looking at Haruhi. After a couple of seconds of staring, Tsubaki's eyes went back to stare at Doctor Moto. "Doctor, don't forget about the meeting this afternoon, okay?" She gave him a smile with a hint of flirt in it.

"Thanks for the reminder Tsubaki. Now, please excuse me. I still have to escort Ms. Fujioka here to the lobby." The doctor bowed and started to walk forward again. Haruhi saw that Tsubaki rolled her eyes at her.

"So, Doctor Moto," Haruhi started.

"Yes, Ms. Fujioka?"

"Do you still remember my first statement?" Haruhi turned her head to the right to look at Doctor Moto.

Doctor Moto also turned his head to the left to look at Haruhi. "Yes. I think it was about you telling me that I'm popular."

Haruhi smiled. "Do you still remember you answer?"

"Of course. I said no."

"Doctor," Haruhi paused. "Will you please give me an explanation about what happened earlier?"

Moto looked at Haruhi with a shocked expression. _Perceptive, eh?_ Then, his face turned into a questioning look, making him look like he was innocent. "An explanation? I don't get what you mean Ms. Fujioka."

Haruhi was still smiling. "Doctor Moto, I'm sure you couldn't have missed that flirtatious smile of hers."

Moto chuckled. He was impressed that the lady beside him could easily figure that out. "Okay Ms. Fujioka. You got me."

"You really are good-looking Doctor Moto." Haruhi said bluntly. Moto's eyes widened at her statement. She spoke those words without hesitating. Mostly, when a girl tries to tell him that he's handsome or kind, they would usually stutter and blush furiously. But this girl didn't, which amazed him.

"Ah. We're almost near the lobby." Haruhi was now grinning. _Now, I can get home and get changed. I need to tell Dad that my cover's busted. I also have to phone someone from the main house to …._ She stopped for a while. Moto looked at her suspiciously. "Is there something wrong Ms. Fujioka?"

_Phone? No. Ahh, Kyouya!!_ She suddenly remembered that she needed to tell Kyouya that she has been discharged from the hospital. Haruhi looked at Moto. "Ah. Sorry. I remembered something." Both of them started to walk towards the lobby in silence. After a couple of minutes walking, they finally reached the lobby.

"Ms. Fujioka, please take good care of yourself." Moto gave her a warm smile.

Haruhi chuckled. "Yes Doctor. Thank you so much for taking good care of me." She gave him the smile that made the Host Club call her the 'natural one'.

"Not a problem at all Ms. Fujioka. It is my job after all." Moto bowed down a little. "I'll be taking my leave now Ms. Fujioka. I still have some patient's to attend to. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." With that, Moto left and Haruhi was now walking towards the exit. As soon as she got out from the hospital, she went inside a taxi that was waiting for a passenger. While she was in the taxi, she was thinking about ways on how to tell her Grandma. She had three options: a.) Tell a lie; b.) Tell the truth or; c.) Don't tell her anything. Truth be told, option C was one of the best options. If she didn't tell her Grandma, she wouldn't have to face this dilemma. She wouldn't have to think about different alibis to tell her. But then, thinking about her position, even though she's going to be the next heir, her Grandma still holds a lot of powers that could definitely send her to hell. If her Grandma wasn't that powerful, she could just choose option C. But her Grandma _is _very powerful, and if she chose to keep it and she finds out, there would be hell to pay. So, scratch option C. Now Haruhi was thinking about option A. _Scratch that. I'll be dead even before I try to explain._ She thought. Now she's left with option B. If she was going to tell the truth, what would be the consequences? Then she realized, _no matter what option I choose, everything points to one word: trouble._ "Oh dear Lord…" She muttered under her breath.

"Uhh, excuse me miss, we're here."

Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry." Haruhi took out her purse, got some money and paid the taxi driver. She stepped out of the taxi and walked towards her apartment. She knew that her father is at home at this time of the day. When she got in, she saw that her father was cooking.

"Oh my sweet darling daughter!! You're finally out of the hospital!! I was so worried!!" Ranka gave his daughter a bear hug.

Haruhi wiggled out of her father's hug. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

Ranka noticed his daughter's serious tone. _This must be serious._ "What is it Haruhi?"

Haruhi held her breath for a while and sighed. She started telling her father that the Host Club found out about her secret and that she's planning to tell Grandma tomorrow.

Ranka was looking at his daughter with worry. Even he couldn't tell what the consequences are. "Okay. I'll go with you tomorrow. I'll just call the school to tell them that you're going to be absent."

Haruhi gulped. "Uhh, Dad?"

"Yes darling?"

"Even the guys want to come with us tomorrow."

Ranka looked surprised. "Have they lost their sanity?? They can't just go with us. But then, you are the next heir of the empire, so probably they'll let them in. But still, I have a feeling that those guys coming with us aren't good."

Haruhi sighed. "I told them everything Dad."

"What do you mean by 'everything'?"

"Uhh,.." Haruhi was looking down. "You know, your love story with mom."

"You told them?!" Ranka exclaimed. He couldn't believe that his daughter would just blurt out their story that was supposed to be a secret.

"I had to Dad. Me being an heir wouldn't make sense to them if I hadn't told them everything." Haruhi replied with a deadpan tone.

Ranka sighed. "You're right. So, have you thought about what you're going to tell to your grandmother?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yup."

"Okay then. I'll call the main house to fetch us here tomorrow." Ranka smiled.

Haruhi returned the smile. "Haruhi darling, you don't have to worry okay? If anything ever happens tomorrow, don't worry. There are 7 guys who'll watch over you."

"But, what if grandma tries to do something to them? What can I do?" Haruhi's eyes were now filled with worry.

"Leave it to me, okay??" Ranka smiled at his daughter. "Yes dad." Haruhi nodded. "I'll go search for my phone dad." Ranka nodded and walked back towards their kitchen.

Haruhi went inside her room and took her cellular phone from her study table. She flipped it open and typed a message to Kyouya, telling him that she's now out of the hospital and that she's going to visit her grandma tomorrow morning. Haruhi walked out of her room with her cell phone in her hands and looked at their wall clock. It was still 9AM. She sat down at their dining table, waiting for her father to serve breakfast. While waiting, she felt her phone vibrating. She looked at it and saw that it was a message from Kyouya. _Eh? How can he reply when he's in class?_ She thought. She looked at Kyouya's message.

_From: Kyouya_

_Message: Okay. I'll tell the others during Club activities. Are you feeling well already? - End of message –_

She hesitated about replying to Kyouya's message. But she was curious, how can he use his cell phone during class hours? So, she decided to reply and to see if Kyouya could still message her back.

_To: Kyouya_

_Message: Kyouya, aren't you in class? Uhh,yup. I'm fine already. – End of message –_

She sent the message to Kyouya. Her father served their breakfast. While Haruhi was eating, she felt her phone vibrate again. _I think he's texting in class. Damn rich bastard._

_From: Kyouya_

_Message: Nope. Mr. Takumi gave me an exemption for his class. – End of message –_

Haruhi wasn't surprised. She knew that even though Kyouya wouldn't attend any of his classes, he'd still be in rank number 1 in his class.

_To: Kyouya_

_Message: Oh. That's nice. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I still need to make some phone calls at the main house. – End of message –_

Haruhi stood up from their dining table and went to her bedroom. _I need to call Sakura. I need some clothes._ She dialed Sakura's number, and after two rings,

"_HARUHI MY LOOOOOVVEEEE!!!!"_ A deafening voice ringed into Haruhi's left ear.

"Sakura, no shouting please. You're making me deaf." Haruhi replied.

Haruhi heard Sakura chuckling. _"What is it that you need Haru-chan? Are you gonna come crawling to me and ask for some 'cute' clothes? Hihi."_

Haruhi sighed. "You're right about me asking for some clothes but not 'cute' Sakura. I'm going to the main house tomorrow. I need some yukata."

"_Eh? It's not Sunday tomorrow Haru-chan." _

"I know Sakura. I just have some business with grandma tomorrow. So, please? It's very important. Trust me."

"_Okay then Haru-chan. I'll send someone over tonight to bring the clothes to you."_

Haruhi smiled through the phone. "Thanks Sakura."

"_Would you mind telling me what's going on?"_ Haruhi noticed that Sakura lost her cheery voice.

"I'll tell you as soon as my business with grandma tomorrow is finished. I promise."

"_Okay then Haru-chan. Don't forget, okay? Love you!!"_

Haruhi chuckled. _She's just like Hunny-senpai._ "I won't. I love you too Sakura." Haruhi then pressed the red button to disconnect the call. Before she could close her phone, she saw a yellow envelope on the top right of the screen. _Message._

_From: Kyouya_

_Message: Okay. See you tomorrow. Take care Haruhi. (: - End of message –_

Haruhi smiled. Kyouya really is concerned about her. She left her phone on top of her study table again and plopped down on her futon. _I just hope everything will be fine._ She thought. She yawned and decided to take a nap. She knows that tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 IS DONE!!!! (: I hope you enjoyed it. :] Chapter 9 will be next! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all of your reviews. I wasn't expecting to gain a lot of reviews. (: Well, I still think that some parts of my story sucks. Haha. I present to you, Chapter 9. ;]**

* * *

"Haruhi darling!!" Ranka called his daughter. "Are you done changing?!"

Haruhi sighed. "Just 5 more minutes dad."

"Are you having trouble with the yukata that Sakura gave you??"

"Dad, please stop asking." Haruhi replied with an irritated tone.

"Eh?? Why is Haruhi going to wear a yukata??" The twins asked. The entire Host Club members were now in Haruhi's apartment. They were just wearing casual clothes, because that was what Haruhi said.

Ranka smiled at the twins. "You'll see later."

"Are we even dressed appropriately Ranka-san?" Kyouya asked. They were all waiting for Haruhi.

"Yes. You guys don't have to worry." Ranka waved a hand.

When Kyouya was supposed to open his mouth to ask another question, he was interrupted by a sound of a door opening. "I'm done changing."

All of the guys looked at Haruhi. Their jaw dropped. She had a wig on that was color black that went down just below her shoulder. Her yukata was purple decorated with flowers on it. Haruhi looked like a goddess. Yes, these guys knew that their Haruhi was very beautiful. But this wasn't the reason why all of their jaws dropped to ground and why their eyes turned into saucers. It was because, she had _breasts._ _Large breasts._

She knows why those guys in front of her were looking at her with shocked expressions. She was expecting this. She expected that they would definitely stare at her. But she wasn't expecting that they would be staring at her for a whole five minutes! She was getting pissed off. "Just where are those guys who told me that staring at somebody is _bad_??" Haruhi spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Tamaki spoke first. "So _that's_ what you've been keeping from us??"

_Seriously!!_ "Can we not talk about that?" Haruhi shook her head. "It's already 9:09. The main house is quite far from here."

"The limo's here Haruhi. We should get going." Ranka said.

"Let's go then." Haruhi pointed towards their apartment door. All of the guys stood up and followed Haruhi and her father.

"Wow! A white limo!" Hunny jumped with excitement.

"White??" the twins asked.

Ranka turned back to look at them. "Haruhi's personal limo. Only mother and Haruhi have their own personal limousines."

Tamaki's eyes turned into circles again. "You bought that my darling daughter??"

Haruhi shook her head. "No senpai. Grandma gave it to me."

"Because you're the next heir Haru-chan??" Hunny asked. Haruhi nodded. All of them went inside Haruhi's personal limousine.

"Your grandmother bought this in America, correct?" Kyouya asked. He was now typing something in his laptop.

Haruhi nodded again.

"Only black limousines are available here in Japan. I wonder how your grandmother was able to transport this limo from America." Tamaki wondered.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. I think she has ways."

"Such a powerful family, ne Takashi?" Hunny commented.

"Ahh."

"How long is the ride?" Kaoru asked.

"20 minutes or so. It depends." Haruhi replied.

"Where is the main house anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Have you guys ever passed by a street wherein there's a large golden gate blocking it?"

"I did!! I did!!" Tamaki raised his hand. "So that's where the main house is? But that street looks like a desert! No houses or shops or any small buildings. There were only trees!"

Haruhi sighed. "It's because we own that street."

"All of the streets that would possibly lead someone to the main house were bought by mother." Ranka added.

"Why?" Kyouya asked, still typing in his laptop.

"Security purposes."

"Wow." The twins spoke in unison.

The rest of the trip was spent in conversations between Ranka and the host club members. But Haruhi kept quiet, not all the time, just sometimes. She was feeling nervous about meeting her grandma. She was looking at the ribbon that was attached to the yukata. Someone noticed Haruhi's silence.

"Haru-chan, you've been silent for quite some time now. Are you okay?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi looked up. "Ah yes. I'm fine Hunny-senpai."

"Nervous." Mori said.

Haruhi was now looking at Mori. She chuckled. "Yes, I am." Haruhi felt someone's hand on top of hers that was on her lap. She saw that it was her father.

"Don't worry. We'll be there when you talk to mother." Ranka smiled, trying to sooth his daughter's nerves.

Haruhi gave a smile. But she still feels nervous. She can feel her throat dry up. She's starting to feel helpless. What if her grandma does something to her? _Dear God, help me._ She felt the limo stop. She turned to look at the window and saw a large, gold gate being opened for them to enter. Haruhi's heart started to beat irregularly. Her palms are getting sweaty. _I'm scared._ Haruhi noticed that no one was conversing anymore. The members were looking outside, except for Kyouya who was _still_ typing in his laptop.

"Wow." She heard the twins speak.

"So big…." Then, she heard Hunny speak. They were getting closer to the main house.

"Haruhi, you're hands are shaking." Ranka said. "And they're cold too." He was still holding his daughter's hands.

Haruhi didn't notice this. She was too engrossed in her thinking that she didn't notice that her hands were now shaking. The host club members were looking at her with deep concern, even Kyouya stopped typing just to look at 'his' Haruhi. She then felt the limo stop. _This is now or never. Dead or alive._ She thought. The guys went out of the limo first. Haruhi got out last. She looked at the door that was right in front of them. She was thinking about moving forward but someone was holding her shoulder. She turned her back to look at who was holding her and saw that it was Kyouya. Kyouya took her cold hands in his. He leaned down and gave Haruhi a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be there for you. We'll be there to watch over you. Don't worry." Kyouya said.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you guys." Haruhi replied.

Kyouya chuckled. "Oh? You really are selfless Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed. She's in no mood for some sweet talk or jokes. "Let's get in."

"You go first Haruhi." Ranka said.

Haruhi nodded and started to walk towards the entrance. Her knees were starting to weaken. When they reached the door, Haruhi immediately opened it. They were now facing a very large living room.

"So that's why Haruhi needs to wear a yukata." Kaoru said.

"It's like we're in a Japanese home, ne Takashi?" Hunny stated.

Mori just nodded. When they stepped inside the living room, an old lady greeted them with her right hand clenched and placed her fist over her left breast and bowed down. "Welcome back to the main house Haruhi-sama." The old lady said. Haruhi just replied with a nod.

"Wow. Cool greetings!!" the twins spoke.

"I'll lead you to the waiting room Haruhi-sama. Akira-sama is still on the phone with one of her business partners." The old lady was still in the same position.

"Thank you." Haruhi replied. The old lady finally straightened her back and lead Haruhi and her guests to the waiting room. "Shall I serve Haruhi-sama's guests with tea?"

Haruhi looked at the boys. "Do you guys want tea?" they were all sitting down on the different couches that was in the room.

All of them nodded. With that, the lady bowed again and left the room. "Did you guys see how Mia bowed down to us?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah! That was cool!" The twins gave each other a high-five.

"You have to do that in front of grandma."

Then, the room went silent. The boys were looking at Haruhi like she just lost her marbles.

"Really???" Hunny asked. Haruhi nodded.

"If you don't want to, then you'll just have to stay here while me and Haruhi talk with mother." Ranka added.

"I'll do it. We just have to do that right?" Tamaki was smiling. He stood firmly on the ground and imitated Mia's gesture a while ago. He did it with such elegance.

"Oh, and one thing guys." Haruhi said.

"What is it Haruhi?" Hikaru replied.

"Do not talk in front of grandma okay? No hand signals or whatever. You're only allowed to speak _if_ grandma calls your attention."

The twins gave Haruhi a salute.

"Of course." Kyouya replied.

Hunny, Tamaki and Mori gave Haruhi a nod.

"And please turn off your phones." Haruhi added.

They all fished out their phones from their pockets and turned it off. Mia came in and served the guys tea. "Is there anything else you need Haruhi-sama?"

Haruhi shook her head.

Mia again bowed down towards Haruhi and left the room. "She treats you with such respect Haruhi." Tamaki commented.

"I think you already know the reason why Senpai." Haruhi replied. Tamaki gave her nod.

They were all sipping their tea silently. Even the twins were silent. Haruhi was only holding her cup. She hadn't drunk her tea, and it was starting to get cold. Kaoru noticed this. He stood up and walked towards where Haruhi was sitting. "Your tea's getting cold Haruhi." He sat beside Haruhi. "Aren't you gonna drink it?"

Haruhi faced Kaoru. She smiled. "I don't feel like drinking it."

Kaoru knew that Haruhi was nervous. He placed one of his hands on top of hers. "Don't worry. Everybody will be there for you." He smiled. Kyouya saw this small gesture and he was starting to get angry. He heard a door opening. He saw that old lady again.

"Haruhi-sama, Akira-sama's waiting for you in the room beside her office."

Haruhi replied with a nod. She then felt Kaoru squeezing her hand; she looked at him and saw him smiling at her. "Everything's going to be fine." He took his hand off of hers and stood up. Haruhi did the same. Kyouya was now angry. _Why is he doing that to 'my' Haruhi!?_ He walked with a fast pace towards Haruhi who was still standing beside Kaoru. "Haruhi," He called.

Haruhi turned her back to look at Kyouya. "Yes?"

Kyouya gave Haruhi a kiss on her forehead. Haruhi looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you." She said.

"Let's go. We can't let mother wait for too long." Ranka said.

Haruhi together with Mia and the guys walked together towards the room where her grandma was waiting. After a couple of turns, they finally stopped. Mia opened the sliding door, revealing an almost empty room. The only decoration that was in the room was two potted plants and a large picture of a cat. There was also a chair in between the potted plants. The room was big. It had two doors; the one they used to enter and another door that led to probably another room. Haruhi went inside first followed by Ranka then the host club. Ranka instructed the boys to sit down. Haruhi turned her back to look at the boys' arrangement and went back to face the picture frame again. She was standing.

"Why is Haruhi standing??" Tamaki whispered to Ranka.

When Ranka was supposed to answer Tamaki, the other sliding door opened, revealing a strict-looking old woman. Ranka stood up. The boys followed this gesture. When the old woman started to walk in the room, Ranka bowed down and again, the boys followed this gesture, except Haruhi, who was still standing. The old woman was now facing Haruhi. "Sit." She has a voice that made some of the host club members shake a little. She was terrifying. She was looking at the boys behind Haruhi. Her brown eyes were dissecting the host club members. This made the hands of each member become sweaty.

"What is the meaning of this Haruhi?" Akira, Haruhi's grandma spoke. Akira turned her back against Haruhi and walked towards the chair and sat down.

"Grandma," Haruhi started. "I'd like to introduce to you my friends back at school." Haruhi was looking directly into her grandmother's eyes. She nodded.

"Starting from my left; Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi."

The guys were amazed. How did Haruhi know their arrangement? They obviously didn't see Haruhi looking back at them a while ago.

Akira was surprised but her face was still the same. _She's friends with one of Japan's richest families._ She thought.

"And then??" Akira replied with a bored tone.

Haruhi gulped. "They _accidentally_ found out that I'm a Hanazono."

"Accidents _never_ happen unless you are careful Haruhi. Explain yourself." Akira's voice was now strong. Haruhi could sense the venom in her grandma's words.

Haruhi started to explain everything, from the letter up to her hospital incidents. When Haruhi finished talking, her grandma suddenly stood up. _Oh dear God, this is it._ Haruhi's hands were now shaking. She could hear her heartbeat. Her grandma started to walk towards her slowly. Ranka was alarmed by this. He stood up and walked towards Haruhi. He was standing behind Haruhi. The host club members were glued to their spot. They were nervous AND scared. Kyouya's mind was screaming. _Get up!! Get up you fool!!!_ But his legs weren't responding at all. He was intimidated by Haruhi's grandmother.

Akira was now standing in front of Haruhi. She could see in Haruhi's eyes that she was scared. "It was because of your clumsiness that lead to this Haruhi. I expected a lot from you since I chose you to become the next heir. Your task was just so simple; keep a secret. But because of your carelessness, these guys found out." Haruhi has lost her bravery and was now scared. Tears were now forming in her eyes.

"Mother, everything was just an accident. Just consi –" Ranka was interrupted by the look that his mother gave him. _This isn't good._ Ranka could see the anger in his mother's eyes.

"Step away from your daughter Ranka."

"But moth --"

"I said _move_!!" Akira screamed at her son. This made the host club members stop breathing. They could see that the situation is getting worst. Ranka still did not budge. He was still at the same spot.

Haruhi turned back to look at her father. "Dad, please move. Don't worry." Haruhi flashed a smile.

"But, Haruh --"

"I said move Dad." Haruhi's tone changed. It was serious; a tone that even the host club members hadn't even heard. With this, Ranka backed away a little from his daughter.

Akira started to move forward again, getting nearer towards Haruhi. Haruhi suddenly felt that she needed to do something. She doesn't want anyone else to get involved in this, so,

"Grandma," Haruhi spoke.

Akira stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Everything that has happened is my fault. No one else is involved. They found out about me being a Hanazono because of what I did. Just don't blame the others, just me grandma." Haruhi was now looking down with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Akira, the current owner of the Hanazono Empire, was now smiling. Ranka and the host club members were now confused. _What the hell is going on?!_

"Mother, what's wrong??" Ranka asked. This made Haruhi look up to see what's going on with her grandma. She saw her smiling at her. _What the…?_

Akira started to walk again towards Haruhi. She lifted her right hand. The eyes of every person in the room turned into saucers. "MOTHER!! WAIT!!" Ranka screamed. Even the host club members were beginning to stand up and run towards her but then,

"You are a selfless child Haruhi. You are stubborn like your father." Akira touched Haruhi's left cheek. She was wiping away the tears that were falling from her granddaughter's eyes. Haruhi was shocked with this gesture. This made Ranka and the guys stop in their tracks.

"You hold them dear, don't you?" Akira asked Haruhi who was still looking at her with wide eyes. _She understands._ Haruhi was touched by her grandma's gesture. She started crying really hard with her face on her hands.

Akira felt sorry for scaring her only granddaughter. She understands why Haruhi doesn't want anyone else getting involved. She truly cared for her friends. She started to understand these things when her son, Ranka, locked himself up for a couple of days in his room when his wife died. Akira hugged her granddaughter.

"Gra-grandma," Haruhi spoke.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I'm sorry." Akira stepped away a little to look at Haruhi. Haruhi was now smiling affectionately towards her. Akira looked at the boys who were now standing. She noticed something different in one of the guys.

"Ootori Kyouya," She spoke.

Kyouya stiffened when he heard Akira call his name. "Yes? … uhh" _What do I call her??_

Akira smiled. "Please call me grandma." It seemed like she read Kyouya's mind. Haruhi was shocked by this.

"Not only Ootori-san, but also you guys. I give you all the authority to call me grandma from now on."

"What are you talking about grandma??" Haruhi tilted her head a little bit to the side. She was confused with her grandma's words.

"Ootori," Akira spoke, ignoring Haruhi's question.

"Yes," He paused. "Grandma?" he finally said it.

"You love my granddaughter, yes?" Akira asked. She earned a wide-eyed Kyouya.

Kyouya replied with a nod.

"I can see that." Akira pointed at him. "Look at where you're standing right now."

Kyouya turned his back and saw that the others were behind him. Tamaki was behind Kyouya. Behind Tamaki were the Hitachiin and Mori and Hunny. Kyouya turned his head again to look at Akira. She was still smiling at him. He even heard Haruhi chuckle. Kyouya felt so confused that he unconsciously laughed. It was like he was laughing off all of his nervousness. Haruhi, Ranka and Akira could only look at them although there were smiles on their faces. Akira looked at her granddaughter again. "Haruhi,"

Haruhi turned her head to look at her grandma. "Yes grandma?"

"Do you love that boy?"

Haruhi looked at Kyouya. He was staring at her. Haruhi looked at her grandma and nodded with a gentle smile.

"Ootori," Akira called.

"Grandma, please call me Kyouya." He spoke with a smile.

"Grandma!! Grandma!"

Akira looked at the short boy with blonde hair. "Call me Mitsukuni!" Hunny's eyes were filled with happiness. Akira nodded.

"Takashi." Mori stepped forward.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru." The twins also stepped forward so that Akira could see them.

"Twins, eh??" Akira was amused. "Haruhi, can you tell them apart?"

Haruhi looked at her grandma. "Of course."

"I see." Akira returned her attention to the twins and smiled.

"Grandma,"

Akira looked at the taller boy with violet eyes. "Please call me Tamaki." He flashed Akira one of his genuine smiles.

"You all look very handsome." Akira complimented.

The boys bowed down in sync. _It's because of the Host Club._ Haruhi thought.

Akira smiled at the boys and looked at Kyouya.

"Kyouya, I need to speak with you. Alone."

Haruhi's eyes turned into circles. "What for grandma??"

Akira chuckled. "Don't worry sweetheart. I just want to know your boyfriend. No business involved."

Haruhi blushed at her grandma's statement. "Err, yeah."

"All of you guys wait in the waiting room again. I'll see you all there after this. Come Kyouya."

Kyouya stood behind Akira while watching the others go out one by one from the room. When the room was empty,

"Sit Kyouya. You don't wanna stand for the entire time, right? Just relax. No need to get nervous." Akira waved a hand and smiled.

Kyouya sat down. He was even surprised that Akira also sat down on the floor with him.

Akira started to talk. "So Kyouya dear, what are your plans for my successor??" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Kyouya smiled. "Well …"

* * *

**Chapter 9 is done! Did you enjoy it? Well, I hope you did. :D chapter 10 will be next!! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really appreciate for all of your reviews guys! (: Thank you!! ;] This is the last chapter! ):**

* * *

In the waiting room:

"Ne, father," Tamaki called. He was looking at Haruhi's father, Ranka.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Where did my daughter go?"

"Grandma said we'd all wait for them here." The twins spoke.

Ranka smiled. "I think she's in her favorite place right now."

"Eh?? Haru-chan has a favorite place here?" Hunny asked.

"Of course Hunny-kun."

The twins were feeling excited about this. "Can we see? Can we see???"

Ranka chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't. You'll have to wait."

The twins pouted. "Why not?"

"She considers it her sanctuary. She's very happy when she goes to that place. So, it's her decision if she allows anyone of you to see her favorite place."

"I wonder what Grandma and Kyouya are talking about." Tamaki's eyes were looking at the garden outside that can be seen from the room.

"Grandma is probably frying Kyouya-senpai right now." The twins laughed at the thought.

Hunny's eyes widened. "Eh?! She's going to fry Kyou-chan?!"

Suddenly, they heard a door open. They all turned their heads to see who was at the door and found that it was Kyouya and Akira.

Akira was chuckling. "I wasn't frying your dear friend. We were just having a nice conversation, right Kyouya?"

Kyouya was grinning; this surprised the people inside the room. "Yes Grandma."

Tamaki made a mental note that he would ask his best friend about their conversation.

Akira turned her head from left to right. "Where's Haruhi?"

"I'm not sure but maybe she's at the labyrinth. You know how she likes that place." Ranka replied.

Akira clapped his hand twice and three maids suddenly came. "Please guide Kyouya here to the garden. If Haruhi isn't there, search for her. Understood?" The maids bowed down. "Kyouya-sama, please come with us." With that, Kyouya left.

"So mother, what were you and Kyouya-kun talking about? He looks happy." Ranka inquired, curious to their 'secret' conversation.

Akira sat down at the couch where her son was sitting. She chuckled. "Oh son, it's a secret." She turned her attention to the host club members. "So, do you guys have plans after this?"

"No." They all replied.

Akira was supposed to ask them to join lunch with them, but one of the house maids knocked on the door and called for her attention.

"Akira-sama, Mr. Ito is on the phone again."

Akira shook her head. "I'm so sorry guys. I need to answer that. I hope you can all come back here when you're not busy." Akira smiled and stood up from the couch. "Ranka, take good care of Haruhi, okay?"

Ranka chuckled. "Of course mother. I love my daughter."

Akira waved her hand and smiled. "Just making sure son." She turned her attention back to the boys. "Do you handsome young boys want a tour in this household?"

Tamaki's eyes were beaming. "Oh we love that grandma!! Can we huh? Can we?!"

The twins were now wearing their Cheshire cat grins. "Oh no. I wonder what's on Tono's mind Hikaru."

"Yes dear brother. I hope he doesn't look for Haruhi's bedroom." They both whispered loudly enough for Akira to hear.

Tamaki's facial expression suddenly shifted from excitement to worry and fear. "What!?!? I would NEVER do that to my precious daughter!! NEVER!!" He was still ranting about denying that he could never do that to his darling daughter until something inside his brain snapped him out of his nonsense blabbering. He immediately looked at the twins with a wide-eyed expression. He raised his index finger and pointed it at the twins who were now looking at him with confusion. "You were planning about raiding my sweet little daughter's room weren't you!?" He suddenly sprinted towards Akira and hid behind her back. "Grandma, please tell your 'unscrupulous' grandsons to stop!!" Akira laughed at Tamaki's antics.

"My my Tamaki, you're very energetic. And why do you call my granddaughter _your_ daughter?" Akira grinned.

"We're a family grandma!" Hunny chimed in, bouncing up and down on the couch while holding his Usa-chan.

Akira was amused. "Oh? Who's the mother?"

"Kyouya!" They all replied.

Akira was now laughing, completely forgetting about her call. "Oh my. Such wonderful children." She wiped away a tear that was starting to form in her eyes. After her laughed has died down, she suddenly remembered her call. "Oh my! My call! Gentlemen, I'm very sorry but I have to rush to my office. Maybe I'll see you around. Take care okay? Don't fall!" She waved her hand and walked out of the room.

Ranka stood up. "Well, shall we go for a tour?"

The twins high-fived, Tamaki was glaring dangerously at the twins while Hunny was, "Waaaiii!!" and jumping up and down and Mori was simply standing behind the jumping Hunny.

Ranka smiled. "Well, let's get going then."

* * *

Haruhi was sitting under a sakura tree and in front of her was a stream. She was leaning against the trunk of the tree. Her eyes were looking at blue sky. _Now this is peace._ She was smiling. When she came here, all of her thoughts instantly flew away. That's why she calls this part of the garden her sanctuary because it gives her peace. She found this place after she finally got out of the rather large labyrinth at the back of the house where grandma's office was located. At this moment, she was happy. She never expected her grandmother to understand the situation. She could still remember the moment when she was about to sign her will. She chuckled at that thought. She looked at the stream, it was sparkling. She closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. She was starting to fall asleep until she felt someone kissing her lips. _Ohmygod!_ She snapped her eyes open to look at the 'imbecile' who was kissing her. She saw Ootori Kyouya, also looking at her with those onyx eyes. She can feel the heat rising up to her cheeks, she knows that she was blushing furiously. _Damn rich bastard._

Kyouya enjoyed the scene before him. He could see 'Hanazono' Haruhi blush furiously, which was rare. "Surprise." He said with a smile.

Haruhi was still looking at Kyouya with wide eyes. "Please don't scare me like that Kyouya."

Kyouya chuckled. He was now sitting in front of Haruhi. "I'm sorry."

Haruhi sighed. _Damn this man._ A thought suddenly came to her mind. "Kyouya, how did you get here?"

Kyouya looked at her with an expression that looked like the answer was very obvious. "By walking. Seriously Haruhi, I never thought you'd ask that question." He was now smirking.

_Is he trying to ruin my peaceful life in this place?_ "Kyouya," Haruhi growled. She knew that he knew what she meant by that question.

"Fine. One of the house maids guided me here."

"Eh? How did they know I was here?"

"Your father. He was not sure where you were but he thought that you were here."

"Oh. I see." Haruhi was now leaning again against the tree. "Kyouya, what did you and grandma talk about?"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi. She was looking at the stream. Her eyes seemed to look like she was looking at a distant place. She looked so peaceful and happy. "She asked me if what are my plans for the future and she also asked me if I wanted you to be a part of my future." He was still looking at her, waiting for a reaction. All he got was a gentle smile from Haruhi. He was quite surprised. He thought that Haruhi would scream or even blush again. "Are you okay Haruhi? You seem to be out of yourself." He was worried.

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm fine Kyouya. So, what was your reply?"

"I said yes." He was still looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi turned her head to look at Kyouya. "Oh really Kyouya?" She was still smiling.

Before Kyouya could response, Haruhi leaned forward to kiss Kyouya on the lips. Kyouya was shocked by her bold action. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist and Haruhi's arms were now on Kyouya's neck. Both of them pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"What's going on Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, slowly caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing Kyouya. I'm just happy that today's event went very well. Everything that happened today was very unexpected." She explained. "I was expecting something terrible. Like, banning me to go to school, or maybe exile me from Japan or –" She was cut off by Kyouya's fingers on her lips.

"Ssshh. Enough." His voice was soft. "None of that ever happened but if it did, of course I'd do something about it. Don't worry anymore, okay? Everything's finished." He smiled, taking off his fingers from her lips and kissed her.

Haruhi chuckled. "Yes. Everything will be alright." Haruhi backed away from Kyouya, taking her arms off from Kyouya's neck and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your grandma said you like this place." Kyouya said.

Haruhi nodded. "It's very peaceful."

_I'll build a larger one for you then._ He thought. "You know, I wasn't being completely honest with you Haruhi."

Haruhi removed her head from his shoulder and turned to look at him. "What is it Kyouya?"

"About you being in my future."

Haruhi can feel her heart breaking. "So, you lied."

"No. I wasn't."

"Then what is it?"

Kyouya sighed. "Your grandma gave me some conditions if ever I were to ask you for marriage in the future."

"What conditions?"

Kyouya tilted his head up a little and tried to remember all of the conditions Akira gave him. "Well, of course I have to make you happy. So, that's one. She even wanted me to spoil you."

"EH?!" Haruhi's eyes had the shape of balls. "Why??"

Kyouya chuckled at Haruhi's expression. "I think you are supposed to be aware of the reason Haruhi."

"And what would that be?"

"You _rarely_ spend on expensive things Haruhi. No, wait. Scratch that. You _NEVER_ spend on any expensive things Haruhi."

Haruhi raised one eyebrow. "What's so wrong with that?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. I think your grandmother wants you to enjoy your life."

"I am enjoying my life. I just find it pointless to spend my money on expensive things. I'd rather save it for future use."

_Practical Haruhi._ He chuckled. "I can't argue with that."

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you."

"But I'm still planning on spoiling you Haruhi, whether you like it or not." Kyouya smirked.

Haruhi sighed. "What are the other conditions?"

"We can't get married till both of us can graduate college."

"Reasonable."

Both of them sat in silence, enjoying the scene before them.

"I wonder if your dad would accept me." Haruhi spoke.

"Based on your family's status and your status, he would definitely say yes."

"Are you gonna tell him that I'm a Hanazono?"

"When the need arises, I will."

Haruhi placed her head again on Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya placed his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. He kissed her head. "I love you Haruhi."

Haruhi turned to look at Kyouya, her chin on his shoulder. "And I love you Kyouya." Kyouya leaned down and kissed Haruhi. They were so absorbed in their own world that they didn't hear the shuffling of leaves behind them.

* * *

"You idiotic foreign bug!!" Ranka hissed with his voice low.

"I am so sorry father." Tamaki was now on the verge of tears, holding onto Ranka's left leg.

"Good thing they weren't able to hear that." Ranka said.

Ranka sighed. They were hiding behind one of the large bushes in the garden after the labyrinth. They were spying on the couple that was under the sakura tree. Hikaru was just sitting, not looking at the couple. Kaoru knew that his brother was jealous. "Ne, Hikaru, just wish them happiness." Kaoru said. Hikaru just huffed.

"They look good together, ne Takashi?" Hunny was smiling, also looking at the couple.

Mori nodded with a smile graced on his lips. He was happy for his friends.

Ranka nodded. "We should leave. We shouldn't be spying on them like this." With that, the group left the garden silently. Ranka threatened to kill Tamaki on the spot if he doesn't shut up. Tamaki finally closed his mouth. The twins snickered at their king.

_Kotoko, can you see our little daughter? She's growing up already! She has a wonderful boyfriend! She also has wonderful friends. They truly care for her. Did you also see what happened back at the meeting room? Kotoko, you didn't possess mother, did you? Hehehe. _Ranka was silently talking to his deceased wife while walking towards the labyrinth. Before he entered, he took one last glance of the couple and smiled. _Kotoko, please watch over your daughter and her friends._ The group left the couple in their own little world.

* * *

**I am so sorry if I suck at endings! Hahaha! Well, if you guys have any suggestions, maybe I can edit the ending. :D I just really don't know how to end this story. Hahaha. Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the entire story! (:**


End file.
